Inuyasha's 18th
by Kayura15
Summary: I/K M/S Inu Yasha turns exactly 18 and his youkai instincts push him to the limits- because his instincts want Kagome.
1. happy birthday!

Inu Yasha's 18th  
  
"Happy birthday Inu Yasha!" Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kagome all screamed up to the sleeping hanyou in the great oak tree.  
  
"AAAHH!"  
  
*CRASH*  
  
"What the hell was that that for?!" Inu Yasha yelled as he pried himself from the hard ground.  
  
"Mew." Kirara ran up to him walking across his back in pleasure as he tried to sit up.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha! Today's your 18th birthday so don't act all grumpy!" Sango was jumping up and down happily while Kagome dragged him towards the village.  
  
It was morning but almost noon and the sun was beating down on their backs as they walked on. No wind and hard ground didn't please them at all, but today was a day for celebration, not complaints.  
  
Shippou was picking up random rocks then throwing them as far as he could, he was jealous of Inuyasha and wished for it to be his own birthday. Kirara followed sitting high on Sango's shoulder watching the young kitsune, she wished she could chase those rocks, they reminded her of flying bugs.  
  
"I'm not 18 until sunset! Wait, how did you know it was my birthday?!" Although he was confused as to how they knew of his birthday he was actually happy. He hadn't celebrated his birthday since his mother died. They quickly came upon Kaede's hut. He walked a little behind Kagome, he liked the new smell she had, still the same, yet, better.  
  
"Myouga told us about a week ago." Miroku stated as he held open the door for the two girls, smiling widely at Sango.  
  
"Thank you Miroku." "Mew." Sango blushed slightly but just enough for Miroku to notice.  
  
"Of course lady Sango." As Miroku held the door and gestured for Inuyasha to go ahead in. As Inu Yasha past by, Miroku stared at him warningly before following.  
  
'What's his problem? Oh well, probably just jealous.' Inuyasha looked back at Miroku, who only stared at him.  
  
The moment Inuyasha stepped into the small hut everyone started singing a really annoying birthday song. After the song, Kagome and Sango rushed into the back room and in moments came back with a huge bowl of Ramen! The room went silent, all were in awe. The girls set it down in front of Inuyasha, Sango went back to get something else. Kagome looked up at her best friend (all though he may never know) smiling.  
  
"It's all for you Inuyasha! I didn't know what to get you then it dawned on me, Ramen!" She laughed at his happy/awed/amazed face then took her seat next to him as he began to throw it down his throat. It was kind of disgusting but she was glad he liked her gift.  
  
Sango came back with more food. Obviously she and Kagome knew that Inuyasha wasn't going to share any of 'his' ramen with anyone, well, except maybe Kagome.  
  
"So, how old are you really Inuyasha? 67 right?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah but the Goshinboku tree held my soul," He noticed Kagome look at him sadly and stop eating, he smiled weakly to let her know he was okay, "I didn't age, so I'm kinda' still 17, until this evening." He glanced up to see Kagome who still looked kind of sad for him. Inuyasha felt his stomach do a flip and he growled a little and started the gang. He waved them off saying it was just hunger but deep down he thought it was something more.  
  
Miroku inched slowly towards Sango, who looked strangely relaxed, but instead of touching her he whispered in her ear. 'I must speak with you after dinner, it is of great importance.' Sango nodded, hearing the tone of his voice, she knew it really was important.  
  
After everyone was done eating Miroku grabbed Sango's hand and pulled her through the woods far enough away so Inuyasha wouldn't hear. The sun was slowly inching closer to the horizon, making the skies a purplish colour.  
  
"Miroku, what is it?!" Sango asked. She was kind of curious and confused as to why he hadn't groped her all day.  
  
"It's Inuyasha, he's 18."  
  
".yeah, sooo.?"  
  
"Well, remember when Myouga came about a week ago?" He waited for her reply.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well, he told all of us of Inuyasha's 18th birthday but later that day told me in private that when a male youkai reaches this age that their youkai instincts push them to the limit. Inuyasha, being a hanyou, will have and even worse time controlling the instincts to take a...mate."  
  
"I, oh no, um. Shouldn't we tell Kagome?" Her eyes showed only worry at the thought of Inuyasha accidentally take advantage of Kagome.  
  
"I thought it best if you told her. And don't worry about him going after you or any other woman, once he chooses that's that. We all know that Kagome likes Inuyasha and vice versa. "  
  
"Thank you Miroku. Um, I haven't seen Inuyasha acting...different all day though."  
  
"Myouga said it begins the instant he turns 18. Earlier today he said he wouldn't be 18 until sunset." Miroku got up and followed Sango back to the village. They had at least an hour before the sun set. Walking rather slowly, the two lost track of time in their thoughts. It was chilly out and Sango only had a short sleeved shirt and a skirt on. Miroku took of his outer robes and handed them to her. Sango blushed red but took them gratefully. She muttered a thank you and reached out to hold the monk's hand in hers. Miroku was shaken from his thoughts as he felt the warm pressure on his hand but he said nothing. He didn't want to make Sango mad so he just tightened his grip on her hand and they walked back to the village quietly, lost in their own thoughts of Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
When they finally arrived at the small village they both looked up at the sky and then gave each other worried looks. Shippou was playing with Kirara with some other village kids, their mothers were laughing as their kids tried to catch the little demon. Sango ran into the village yelling for Kagome. Miroku ran towards the hut they had eaten in. When he stepped through the door he called Sango. Kagome was sitting in a corner doing homework and Inuyasha was groaning about stupid stomach aches. Sango rushed in and grabbed Kagome and her bag.  
  
"Sango?! Where are we going?!" Kagome cried as she was jerked up from her comfortable place in the corner.  
  
"Bye everybody! We're going to the river!" Sango called out as she dragged Kagome towards the woods.  
  
"What? Why?" Kagome was a little confused because they had already taken a bath earlier that morning before waking up Inuyasha and making the ramen. She nearly tripped over some roots.  
  
Sango turned around. "Because we have girl things to talk about." She hissed trying to make Kagome understand that this was important.  
  
"OOOHH! Okay, bye guys!" With that the two ran away towards the river.  
  
They ran all the way to the river and stopped only to catch their breath.  
  
"Sango, what's wrong?" Kagome asked after she caught her breath.  
  
"Kagome, everyone knows you like Inuyasha and he likes you," Sango waved her hand in front of Kagome to stop her from interrupting. "it's a fact. You know it." Kagome blushed as she listened to her friend speak. "Miroku just told me that Myouga told him about Inuyasha's 18th birthday, more than he told us. Myouga said that a male youkai blahblahblah." (You've already heard all of this so let's get on with the story.)  
  
Kagome stared at her friend in disbelief. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah. He will be exactly 18 in about 5 minutes!" Sango had to yell the rest because Kagome was already racing back to the hut. Chasing close behind they ran inside to find Miroku talking to a sad looking Inuyasha.  
  
Miroku sat down across from Inuyasha and glared almost angrily at him.  
  
"WHAT?!" Inuyasha didn't need this; his stomach was already giving him enough trouble. The sun was setting and making a shadow creep up the walls of the small hut.  
  
"Inuyasha, Myouga had informed me that on your 18 birthday that your youkai half may...influence you in certain ways." Inuyasha could tell he was serious about what ever he was talking about.  
  
"What are you talking about monk? I do not know of any of this! Why would the flea tell you and not me?! What did he tell you?" Now Inuyasha was getting a little ticked off. He didn't know what Myouga had told Miroku. 'Why didn't the flea just tell me?!' he thought.  
  
Miroku was getting mad at the attitude he was getting from Inuyasha. "Myouga said that your youkai half will persuade you to take a mate!" he yelled back at the stunned hanyou, "Everyone knows you like Kagome and she likes you, Myouga said that she would be your choice, no exceptions. Is this true?"  
  
Inuyasha stared at him like he was crazy but somehow he knew that this was true. Every time Kagome came near him he felt light headed and aroused by her presence.  
  
"That would explain why I've been so giddy around her." He didn't realize until it was too late that he had said this last thought out loud. He looked up to see Miroku giving him a wide perverted smile. Blushing and growling at the same time he quickly looked away. Then he realized how serious this could be, soon the sun will be set and he would be another year older.  
  
"Miroku, I will be exactly 18 in just a few moments. I give you my permission to knock me out if my instincts become to powerful. I will somehow control them! I will not hurt my Kagome!" he obviously didn't realize he said 'MY Kagome'. Miroku grinned.  
  
"I hope not Inuyasha, I hope not."  
  
They sat quiet for a few moments thinking. Then it dawned on Inuyasha why Sango was in such a hurry to get Kagome away.  
  
"Is that why Sango took Kagome? To tell her?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku looked at him from the corner of his eye and nodded. 'Know she's going to hate me. And be afraid of me.' Inuyasha's ears drooped. Miroku must have seen the sad/depressed look on his friends face.  
  
"I'm sure lady Kagome will understand."  
  
Fretting and longing, gazing at the moon across the western sea, it seems a  
time of nothing but tears.  
*  
I thought this poem suited this ending well  
I will upload the next chapter by Saturday- 5-24 -03 


	2. ride to dry

Inu Yasha's 18th  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Just then Kagome walked in. She hadn't taken a bath because her hair was still dry. She set her bag down in the corner then sat across from Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha? Are you okay?" Kagome asked him but she was sitting further away than usual, Inuyasha picked up on this instantly.  
  
".yeah." His ears drooped a little as he studied the ground intently. They were all quiet for a long moment. The sun finally disappeared and left the 4 in complete darkness until Sango got up and lit a few candles. "Kagome, Sango, I will not hurt you I promise. I think I will be able to control." He cut himself off and his eyes grew wide and fearful.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as he stood and stepped a little in front of the girls.  
  
"Inuyasha?!" Kagome crawled passed Miroku who tried to stop her but she twisted out of his grasp.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango hissed.  
  
"Inuyasha! Please answer me!" She reached out her hand to touch his shoulder.  
  
In a flash Inuyasha jerked his head up to reveal a halfway transformed hanyou. 'He's fighting his youkai half.' Kagome pulled her hand back quickly.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha said in a raspy voice. He flung himself at her and caught her waist.  
  
"No! Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. He heard this and let her waist fall from his shaking grip. Inuyasha held his head in his hands. "Kagome! Get away from me! Go home!"  
  
"No Inuyasha!" She whispered pleadingly.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome locked gazes for a few seconds before he ran out of the hut and into the dark woods. 'That smell, that wonderful smell.' Inuyasha thought to himself. 'I have to get away from it before I hurt her!' he leapt into the trees and went to the lake were he sat on a large rock to relax his instincts.  
  
For about an hour Inuyasha sat at the edge of the river watching fish swim by, he had been relaxing his arousal until he heard Kagome calling for him. 'No. Kagome. I have to get as far away from her as possible for just a little longer.' He leapt into the trees but made sure to stay downwind and close enough to her to hear her if she needed help.  
  
* "I believe he just turned 18." Miroku said as he left to guard the hut and wait for Inuyasha's return.  
Kagome rubbed her waist were Inu Yasha left his large handprints. 'He lost control.....' Although Kagome always secretly loved Inuyasha she didn't want to be taken advantage of by a demon. She just wanted his hanyou form, the one she loved so much. 'Oh Inuyasha.' She sighed as Sango left to inform Kaede, who had been taking care of a boy who had broken his arm earlier.  
  
After about and hour Kagome started to get a little worried. 'Where are you Inuyasha? I hope you're alright.' She decided to go look for him. The sun was gone and it had been almost an hour. Kagome had been trying to finish her homework but couldn't concentrate long enough, she had only two problems done and was sure they were wrong. She jumped up and ran out the door but something grabbed her arm.  
  
"Kagome? Where are you going?" It was just Miroku.  
  
"Please Miroku. I have to go find him!" Seeing the look of desperation on her face he couldn't say no. He nodded and let her arm go. "Careful Kagome."  
  
"Thanks." Kagome ran off into the woods leaving Miroku to watch for Inuyasha.  
  
*  
  
"Inuyasha?! Inuyasha! Please come here!" Kagome had been heading towards the river but when she came to it there was no sign of Inuyasha ever even being there. She sighed in defeat and sat on a rock dangling her feet in the cool waters.  
  
It seemed like hours she had been sitting there, thinking about Inuyasha the entire time...  
  
*snap*  
  
Kagome spun around when she heard a small sound behind her. Standing on the rock she called out, "Inuyasha?"  
  
No reply.  
  
Okay, now she was starting to freak out. She felt her heart speed up, she hoped it was him, but also hoped it wasn't. 'What if he can't control himself? What if it's a demon?!' She thought frantically to herself.  
  
Jumping off the rock after a few silent moments she started to head back to the village, to safety. Out of nowhere a small dragon-like demon jumped in front of her, blocking her path. It was about as tall as her waist and was covered in slimy spit looking stuff. It's head was almost gooey looking, like jelly. It opened its mouth to reveal dripping fangs that hung out of it's mouth and dripped what looked like blood.  
  
"Eeeeww!" Kagome cried as she ran the other way. She didn't want to even look at the creature it was so disgusting. Just glimpsing at it almost made her gag. She could hear it closing in on her fast as she came up to the river. 'Oh no! I don't have my bow and arrows! Nothing!' Instinctively she cried out the first thing that came to mind. "INUYASHA!"  
  
The small dragon came out from the bushes snarling and panting. Kagome knew it was week, but without any weapons she couldn't harm it a bit. It walked forward, obviously it liked the smell of fear on its prey before it ate them. Kagome's throat tightened not allowing her to speak. She could barely move, but she managed to back away a little. At the edge of the water, she could feel it on her heals. 'This cold liquid will be the last thing I will ever feel!' She thought as she closed her eyes shut waiting for the fatal bite, fire ball, or whatever the thing would do to her, to come. But it never did. Instead of having her life cut short she heard a screeching come from where the demon had been. As she opened her eyes, her heart leapt. It was Inuyasha; he had slashed the dragon in half, but in doing so, splattered goo all over the both of them.  
  
She jumped into his arms hugging his slimy waist.  
  
"Inuyasha!" She cried as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back.  
  
"What are you doing out here wench?" He whispered into her ear. In a way this comforted Kagome. His voice had been soft and gentle. She felt the heat of tears welling up in the back of her eyes but let them spill out onto his haori, she was just glad to have him back.  
  
"I came looking for you. You left before I could say anything." She looked up into his eyes. "I was worried about you."  
  
Inuyasha let go of Kagome as he felt her body against his and the scent teasing his nose. 'I hate instincts.' He thought to himself.  
  
"I heard you scream my name. Why did you call me instead of Sango or Miroku, they could have dealt with that demon easily." He watched her lean against a rock out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"I guess I just.I don't know Inuyasha! You ask the hardest questions!" She said this playfully, smiling in his direction. He looked at the ground then back at Kagome crossing his arms over his chest. The two of them were silent for a few moments before they both realized that they were covered in goo. Inuyasha heard Kagome laugh lightly as she looked at him, dripping with the stuff. Ignoring the slime Kagome walked over to his side and looked at him straight in his eyes.  
  
"Are you okay now? I mean, can you control your instincts?" She gave him a worried look.  
  
"Are you afraid of me?"  
  
"Of course not!" Kagome looked at him stubbornly.  
  
"Good. And I think I can control them as long as you don't touch me. I had to let you go just now because of that."  
  
"Okay. You aren't going to send me back to my time are you?"  
  
"I though about it but you would just come back." They glanced at each other, both blushing a little. "Kagome?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"You have to promise me that if I do lose myself that you will sit me, hard, and then run like your life is at stake, it might be." Looking down at her he saw a quick look of shock/sadness go over her face. "If you do that I am sure I will be held off long enough for you to get away from me."  
  
".Okay." She sighed. "Well, I have to take a bath, sooo."  
  
"What? I'm not leaving you now that a demon just tried to kill you!" He was serious. It made her smile inside, to think, he would be so worried about her!  
  
"Well, ugh! Stay over there and face the woods then!" Kagome blushed as he did exactly that mumbling something about stupid instincts and shy girls. 'Well, at least he seems a little nicer. Maybe those instincts will do some good.' She though as she stepped into the water with her clothes on.  
  
Once the water was up to her collar bone she looked back to see Inuyasha behaving himself and watching the path back to the village. She slipped her skirt and shirt off keeping a close eye on her companion. 'Oh no! I left the soap and shampoo in my bag back in the hut!' she mentally hit herself. She was happy the goo came off so easily though, the water got it mostly off. As she put her clothes back on in the water she saw Inuyasha's hair move out of the corner of her eye. Kagome smiled to herself knowing he just took a peak at her. He was actually controlling himself pretty well she thought. 'Maybe he's actually struggling more than he let's on.' This thought made her smile disappear. 'Wait a second?! Does this mean that he is attracted to me? Maybe Sango was right. Maybe Inuyasha really does like me but just won't admit it because he thinks I will be in danger if his enemies find out.' Once again she smiled at her thoughts but was interrupted by Inuyasha telling her to hurry up.  
  
She climbed out soaking wet. She didn't have a towel or anything to dry herself off. Oh well.  
  
"Took you long enough." Inuyasha said as he got up from the ground and started to walk back to the village.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?!" Kagome yelled after him.  
  
"To the village of course." He looked back at her confused then realized what she was going to say. "I'm not taking a bath!"  
  
"Ooooh yes you are! If you don't I will sit you so hard it will take days to pry your face from the ground!" She was tired and didn't want to argue with him.  
  
"Feh." But he pulled his haori off and jumped into the water. After a few minutes he got out and went on all fours. Smirking at Kagome, he shook himself almost completely dry but only making Kagome wetter.  
  
"Inuyasha!" She cried as she lifted her dripping arms.  
  
"Jump on. I'll show you why no one ever sees me wet."  
  
"What? Didn't you say not to touch you?" Kagome walked up to Inuyasha who was kneeling down.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't call riding on my back something that will set off my instincts." He smiled at her as she jumped on his back.  
  
The second he had her legs in his grasp he leapt into the nearby trees and ran through clearings at full speed. Kagome was either screaming in terror or happiness making his ears ring and flatten against his head. He ran through the neighboring village. People who were outside either saw a flash of red, white, and green or just felt a gust of wind go by.  
  
Kagome's point of view (POV)  
  
I held on tight as he ran through the woods and then I think I saw a village go by. Everything was too blurry for me to make out. The only things I noticed were Inuyasha's sides breathing heavily and his warmth against me as the wind froze me to the bone. My hair seemed to dry completely in just a few minutes. Eventually getting over my fears I started laughing, I knew he was just showing off now. He jumped high over the trees and came down soft, not making a noise.  
  
It had to end sometime though, after a good half hour he headed back to the village. Once there, he didn't set me down the usual way, instead he somehow pulled me around to his front and held me around my waist for a second, looking desperately into my eyes as if he wanted to say something before setting me down.  
  
"That was great Inuyasha, thanks." Kagome blushed and ran into the hut leaving Inuyasha to fight off his feelings. He left to go sit in a tree to try and calm his heart beat. 'I don't think I should have let her ride for so long.' He thought as he looked down at his pants. Before he could get to a tree Miroku walked out after him.  
  
"Feh, relax monk, nothing happened." Inuyasha just wanted to be left alone.  
  
"That is not why I came out here, Sango and Kagome asked me to leave while they had a 'girl talk' ." He smirked at his hanyou friend.  
  
"Oh no! I'm not going to get caught with you spying on them!" Inuyasha backed up a little.  
  
"Come On Inuyasha! Maybe they will talk of us!" This sparked interest in the hanyou and he sighed and followed the monk back to the hut, which was only a few trees away.  
  
The two crouched low and crawled to the back of the hut where there was no window but they would be able to hear fine. They could hear them talking rather loud and giggling at something Kagome said before they had gotten there. 


	3. how long will this last?

Inu Yasha's 18th  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"So he just sat there?!" Sango asked stunned but still laughing.  
  
"Yeah. And he doesn't know that I know he snuck a peek at me." Sango dropped her mouth open at what she had just said. "I thought it was cute, him blushing and all."  
  
Outside Inuyasha's face was like the reincarnation of a tomato. Miroku was staring at the hanyou with a wide silly grin on his face. Inuyasha blushed and looked away quickly, growling at his foot.  
  
Inside, Kagome and Sango were talking about clothes and Kagome told her about malls and restaurants. After a few minutes of boring the unknown spy outside, Kagome started talking about how he had dried her off by running so fast.  
  
"I think I saw a village go under us but I wasn't really sure, it was all to blurry. I'd like to try it again but so I could see everything." Kagome went on about how she loved the ride Inuyasha gave her but also told her that he had said to not touch him. Inuyasha's ears drooped when he heard her sounding so sad.  
  
"Kagome, you know he only said that because he doesn't want to lose control when you're around him. He doesn't want to hurt you." Sango could be heard getting up and walking outside, leaving Kagome inside. "Miroku! You can come back now!"  
  
"Well Inuyasha, I must leave you now." Grinning widely, Miroku got up and snuck around to the other side of the woods to make it look like he had been far away. "Lady Sango. May I ask what it was that you talked about?"  
  
"Sorry Miroku, it is just between me and Kagome. Where's Inuyasha?"  
  
"I have not seen him." Miroku looked over Sango's shoulder to see Inuyasha going inside the hut. Deciding to give them alone time, he walked the other way talking to Sango who followed.  
  
"So lady Sango." And the two walked off letting Kagome and Inu Yasha speak in private.  
  
*  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he entered the small hut.  
  
"Oh! Inuyasha." Kagome was a little startled as she was pulled from her thoughts by her favorite hanyou. She had been writing in her small notebook. She locked it quickly and shoved it into her bag. She smiled at him as he sat across from her in the small room. They both looked at the ground at first and sat in silence enjoying each other's presence.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hm?" He looked up hopefully at the girl he cared for so much.  
  
"Oh...I don't know. Where'd you go after you let me off your back?" Kagome was just trying to make conversation.  
  
"Uh.well nowhere really, just in a tree." Inuyasha had to think of something fast before she found out about him and Miroku spying on them.  
  
"Oh..." Kagome said quietly. Inuyasha stared at the floor.  
  
"Think of something you idiot!" Inuyasha said to himself quietly.  
  
"Did you say something Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Uh no, no nothing!" Inuyasha said quickly.  
  
"Ok..." Kagome said confused. "Well, I think I'm going to go to bed now."  
  
"Oh. Okay." Inuyasha started to get up but was stopped by Kagome grabbing his arm. Instantly his emotions started to go crazy at her touch.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you okay?"  
  
"Kagome...don't..." Inuyasha tried to pull his arm away.  
  
"Inuyasha please, don't run off again." Kagome pleaded. Inuyasha reluctantly kneeled down by her.  
  
"Kagome if I stay by you any longer my emotions might drive me too do something...well, you know." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Yeah, but...Inuyasha..." Kagome said quietly, Inuyasha kissed her quickly on the lips then ran out before he did something he'd regret. After getting over the shock she wanted to know something.  
  
"Inuyasha.how long is this going to last?!" Kagome had run out of the hut behind him.  
  
Inuyasha stopped and turned around. "Until a have a mate."  
  
Miroku and Sango just watched as Inuyasha ran off and disappeared into the woods.  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha ran through the woods faster than he could ever remember running. He stopped after awhile and panted from running so hard.  
  
"That was close...I'm sorry...Kagome but...it has to be this way...until I figure out a way...to stop my emotions from controlling me." Inuyasha sat down and put his head on his knees.  
  
***  
  
"Oh Inuyasha, where are you!...You could have at least stayed near by." Kagome couldn't sleep, she was too concerned about Inuyasha. She thought about the kiss he'd given her before he had run off. She blushed slightly remembering it. 'It was probably just his instincts, but it felt like more..." Kagome sighed frustrated. "I have to go after him, even if...even if there's a chance something might happen, I have to risk it!" Kagome jumped up and ran out of the hut.  
  
"Uh, Kagome where are you going?!" Sango yelled.  
  
"Kagome, wait! It's dangerous out there!" Miroku yelled after her. He tried to run and catch up with her but she had too much of a head start on him.  
  
Kagome ran through the woods as fast as she could without falling. After awhile she got tired and stopped to catch her breath. Once she could breath regularly again she began walking through the woods. She had no clue where Inuyasha had gone, then she noticed human-like tracks every ten or fifteen feet. She looked at them knowing they were most likely Inuyasha's.  
  
"These have to be Inuyasha's tracks, who else could have made them?" Kagome asked herself. She followed the tracks for at least an hour. It was dark and she could barely see. She could just make out something large, like a stick, in front of her. She carefully lifted a leg over if but misjudged how tall it was and tripped, falling in a bunch of sharp rocks and sticks. Kagome yelped in pain as one of the rocks slid through the skin on her hand.  
  
She heard something move behind her and turned quickly to see what it was. But in doing so she scraped her hand again on the sharp rocks.  
  
"Ahhh!" Kagome yelled again. Suddenly she felt two strong arms lift her up from the ground and set her down on a patch of grass. She looked up to see Inuyasha's face inches from hers. But he quickly moved away and picked up her hand. He ripped a piece of his shirt under his kimono and walked over to a small brook. He wet the cloth then walked back over to her. He wiped the blood and dirt off her hand, then ripped another piece of his undershirt and wrapped her hand up.  
  
"You'll be okay now." Inuyasha said backing away a few feet then sitting down.  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome's eyes had shown I hint of tears as he wrapped her hand.  
  
"Why are you out here? We're almost a mile from the village." Inuyasha asked her.  
  
"I was looking for you, I couldn't sleep and I was worried." Kagome said quietly.  
  
"You shouldn't be here, it's too dangerous. And you don't even have your bow and arrows. What if you were attacked by a demon and I hadn't been close by?!" Inuyasha scolded her.  
  
"I had to take that chance." Kagome said boldly.  
  
"What if you found me and I wasn't able to control myself, what if I..." Inuyasha stopped himself from continuing.  
  
"I had to take that chance." Kagome said.  
  
"I'm already having a hell of a time controlling myself now! You don't know what your scent does to me." Inuyasha refused to look at her.  
  
"No, I don't, but I can't stand you running off anymore." Kagome said trying to move toward him.  
  
"Kagome.stop if you get any closer I might..." Inuyasha warned her.  
  
"Inuyasha please don't tell me to get away from you anymore." Kagome crawled toward him and hugged him.  
  
"Kagome, you have to get away now before I do something!" Inuyasha hugged her against his better judgment.  
  
"Please Inuyasha I want to stay with you. Don't make me go back." Kagome pleaded with him.  
  
"No, you have to leave...I...I can't handle my instincts much longer." Inuyasha looked into her eyes, as tears started to fall down her cheeks. He wiped them away with his thumb gently. "Are you afraid of me Kagome?" He knew that his eyes had begun to get a red lining and the stripes on his face were starting to become visible. He moved her to his side so that she wouldn't be able to feel how much his instincts wanted her.  
  
"No.I could never be afraid of you Inuyasha." She buried her face in his kimono, but he lifted her chin with his hand gently.  
  
"I'm taking you back, Kagome." Inuyasha said picking her up.  
  
"No Inuyasha please-" She was cut off.  
  
"To the village. I promise I'll stay, not in the hut but, I'll stay near the village ok?" Inuyasha said starting to walk back to the village. He calmed his youkai side to look normal again. Kagome had noticed the redness in his eyes and her heart beat told him she was getting a little tense.  
  
***  
  
When Inuyasha entered the village he set Kagome down and looked toward Kaede's hut.  
  
"They're awake waiting for you. Go on back and I'll be nearby in the forest." Inuyasha said looking down at her.  
  
"Alright." Kagome said quietly. He could tell she doubted he'd stay in the forest.  
  
"I promise I'll be in the forest when you wake up or you can sit me a hundred times over and I won't get mad, alright?" Inuyasha smiled.  
  
"Okay." Kagome went up on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. "Good night, Inu Yasha." Kagome smiled and ran over to the hut. Inu Yasha watched her run back and then walked into the forest and jumped into a tree. 'Maybe she will be my mate.' Was his last thought before drifting off into unconsciousness.  
  
To all my loyal reviewers- REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!  
  
I already started chapter 4 with the help of my sister Ky. She is also the  
main author for my other yuyuhakusho fanfic. Review that story too! OR  
ELSE!!!  
  
Okay, well byebye 


	4. figuring him out

Inuyasha's 18th-4  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Kagome awoke the next morning, and ran out to find Inu Yasha. She went up to the tree Inu Yasha was once bound to. As she had thought he was sleeping in one of the higher braches. She tiptoed around the tree until she could find the familiar red haori. Once she spotted him an evil grin spread across her face.  
  
"Ooooh Inuyaaashaaa.SIT!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"AAAAAAHHH!" Inuyasha had been laying on his stomach, on a branch. He now was hanging on to it for dear life, upside down as the rosary tried to pull him to the ground. Eventually the rosary won and he met his old friend dirt, once again.  
  
"What the hell, Kagome! Why did you sit me?!" Inuyasha yelled as he pried his face from dirt.  
  
"I had to wake you up somehow." Kagome kneeled down by his side and rubbed his ears. She smiled as she heard Inuyasha growl in pleasure. "I didn't know you could do that Inuyasha." She said listening intently to his purr like growling.  
  
"Neither did I." He whispered enjoying every moment of this.  
  
"It's so cute, we have to give it a name.lets see.I'll call it the-" Kagome was cut off.  
  
"Why do you have to name my growling?!" Inuyasha complained. Still happy about having his ears rubbed though.  
  
"Well, okay, I won't." Kagome got up and reluctantly stopped rubbing the hanyou's ears. "Come on, breakfast is ready." She started off but didn't say anything when she noticed Inuyasha staying a few feet back. "Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How come you don't act like this around Sango or any other women, only me?" She caught him off guard with this question. He frantically tried to think of a reasonable answer, this wasn't the right time to tell her the truth.  
  
"I.um.Hey look!" He pointed towards the village they just entered and Inuyasha leapt forward into the hut to get away from Kagome's scent and her embarrassing question.  
  
"Hopeless." Kagome sighed and sat across from him while they ate the duck that Miroku had caught by extreme luck earlier.  
  
During dinner Miroku started to get annoyed. Inuyasha would look up at Kagome and she would catch his stare and he would blush and turn away. Everyone knew that Inuyasha was constantly fighting his youkai half. Kagome still wondered why he didn't go after any other girls. 'Is it possible that his youkai half only wants me?' She smiled to herself at the thought.  
  
"Oi, what are you thinking about Kagome?" He asked.  
  
"Oh um, nothing important, hehehe." She waved a hand and took a overly large bite of meat.  
  
"Liar." Inuyasha smiled as he stared at her. "What were you thinking about?" he really wanted to know now that he saw she was hiding something.  
  
*Gulp* Kagome swallowed all the food in her mouth. "You, and how you're so kind, how you seem to hate me. I figured it out Inuyasha, why you wont go after any other girl. I think I'm falling for you, and I don't know what I'm going to do. I love you too." She whispered only for his ears. Inuyasha's head shot up and he felt himself loosing his inner battle while she spoke. He leapt in front of Kagome and grabbed her arms when she tried to push him away. Inuyasha straddled her waist as he pressed his body over her, laying down on her. He nuzzled her neck, growling playfully. Kagome cringed under his weight and struggled to get away. She had always dreamed of this, but not with her friends watching or with an instinct driven Inuyasha.  
  
"Leave her alone Inuyasha! Why are you doing this?!" Sango screamed as she tried to pull Inuyasha's haori but he only slid his arms out. She of course didn't hear Kagome. Inuyasha had already been thinking inappropriately about Kagome, now she had admitted to thinking of him.  
  
Miroku saw Kagome's lips move and then Inuyasha's head jerk up with a slight blush tingeing his face. 'Oh no.' Miroku thought as he saw Inuyasha's eyes begin to slightly turn red and stripes could be seen forming on his face. He watched on in terror until he realized he had to stop this! He shot up from his position and ran to where Inuyasha was, pulling the crying Sango away. The hanyou growled at Miroku but kept his position over Kagome. "Sorry Inuyasha, but you have to behave." With that Miroku slammed his staff on the back of Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha went out cold.  
  
The entire time Kagome had been staring back into Inuyasha's eyes which were almost totally red. She wasn't scared, or angry, but her heart fluttered when Inuyasha's demon half did this. It confirmed her beliefs that he was only after her. Sango had been right next to Miroku the entire time, and she was wearing less clothes too! Yet Inuyasha kept a close eye on her, on Kagome Higurashi, the girl he always insulted, yet rescued a million times. He could have let her die and be rid of the rosary necklace that burdened him, he could find the shards on his own really, it would just take a little longer. But Inuyasha always made sure that she was safe and never let her go back to her time without arguing about it, probably worried that Hojo would hurt her or demons in the future would try to kill her. Now he was fighting his other half for her! Trying to protect her still, but this time not from a demon or ghost, but from himself. A single tear dripped down her face when she saw Miroku hit the back of his neck.hard.  
  
Kagome gasped as his full weight crushed her. 'Oh my god, he weighs a ton!' Sango helped as she and Miroku yanked him off her and placed him on one of the futons in a well lighted area of the hut. Inuyasha groaned and tried to sit up but Kagome pushed his chest to get him to lay still.  
  
"Uuugh," He moaned as he lifted his hand to the back of his neck. "Damn, that monk hits harder than I thought." Sango giggled a little and after Inuyasha was tucked in she sat back at the other side of the hut. Miroku and her started a really fake conversation and tried to listen in on Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"You okay?" Inuyasha asked still rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"What? I should be asking you that!" She smiled down at him. He only returned it with a regretful and sad look.  
  
"Kagome, I-I'm sorry, it's just that when you said you were thinking about me I felt my youkai half instantly surge." He through his hands in the air to make it look more dramatic. "If it weren't for Miroku, I would have.you know."  
  
"I know Inuyasha, I know." She smiled awkwardly at him unknowingly rubbing her wrists where he had so roughly held her.  
  
"Did I hurt you?!" Inuyasha sat up quickly and reached out to her hands. He turned them over and over again looking at the damaged he had done. You could clearly make out handprints around her wrists. He looked up at her, still holding her hands gently. "I'm so sorry Kagome." He whispered.  
  
Kagome tried to hold back the tears that threatened to come. "It's okay. It was just your other half."  
  
"That's no excuse! I should've been able to hold myself back!" He hit the ground angrily, creating a small crater. Kagome reached out and held his wrist in her hands. Inuyasha immediately relaxed and hid his face behind a cloak of his shining white hair.  
  
"Go to sleep Inuyasha, you need your rest. I was not crying because of what you did, it's just that I wasn't expecting you to do that. I was not scared, just a little shocked." Kagome got up and kissed his forehead. "Good night Inuyasha." She went over to the other side of the hut where Sango was sleeping and Miroku slept between Inuyasha and the girls. 'It's probably for the best.' Inuyasha thought as he drifted off to sleep. The moon cast it's eerie glow down to the sleeping group.  
  
A shadow jumped away quickly and rushed through the dark woods. 'I will confront him tomorrow. He needs to keep his woman safe in the night, there are so many other demons coming for that human miko. I would not want to speak with him now, when he is so tense anyways. Keep your woman safe brother.' 


	5. Sesshoumaru

Inuyasha's 18th-5  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The next morning Inuyasha shot up from the futon and searched the room for Kagome. Where was she? Did she go back to her time? 'I wouldn't blame her.' Inuyasha thought sadly.  
  
"Inuyasha! You're awake!" Kagome walked in and sat next to his futon. Inuyasha reached out and grabbed her in his arms. "Inuyasha?" She asked, a little surprised.  
  
"I thought you'd left me." He whispered hoarsely into her ear, inhaling her intoxicating scent.  
  
"Inuyasha, I will not leave you, I promise, but, I can't breath." She loved it when he touched her, even if it was just a hug or pulling her away from death, but she really couldn't breath this time.  
  
'What is that smell? It's too fearsome to be Kagome. It smells male.' The scent danced along the wind finally making it clear to Inuyasha who, what male demon, was coming closer. "Sesshoumaru."  
  
"What?! Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha regretfully unwrapped his arms and got up.  
  
"He wouldn't fight me here. You can come if you want."  
  
"Uh, sure."  
  
They walked through the woods, Kagome admiring the scenery, until Inuyasha stopped at a small stream where Sesshoumaru was standing with Rin and Jaken racing around in the nearby bushes. 'Well, if he isn't attacking he must be here just to talk.' Kagome thought. She watched intently as the demon walked a bit closer and inhaled the air deeply.  
  
"Ah, little brother. I came here to bid you Happy Birthday." Sesshoumaru said sarcastically.  
  
"Feh, yeah right. What do you want?!" Inuyasha growled back, his fingers twitching at the Tetsuaiga's sheath.  
  
"Hn. It is your 18th birthday, is it not?" Sesshoumaru asked with a hint of glee in his eyes. He knew, he must have gone through the same thing. Maybe he was going to take advantage of his brothers time of weakness? No, he always wanted a fair fight with Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah, but you're a few days late." Inuyasha didn't get why his brother would really care. Glaring at each other for a long moment, Sesshoumaru still sniffing.  
  
"I was just passing through a nearby village and I caught your scent." Sesshoumaru continued.  
  
"Feh, whatever." Inuyasha spat. "Why would you want to see me just because of my scent?"  
  
"It's changed."  
  
".If you're not going to fight, then just leave!" Inuyasha didn't want his brother to go on when Kagome was right there.  
  
"Rin! Jaken!" Sesshoumaru called and the little girl appeared from the bushes with Jaken panting a little behind.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama! Let's go home, I'm tired." The little girl ran to his side and clutched onto his robes, skipping happily beside him.  
  
"Oh. And brother! You have a few unwanted guests in your forest! They smell your age and will try to take your woman, just a warning to you." Sesshoumaru called out before turning and leaving down a rather large path.  
  
Inuyasha gapped for a few seconds then his ears flicked around madly.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked softly.  
  
"Hm?" He turned to look at her but kept a weary eye on their surroundings. She was so beautiful with the sun sparkling off her hair and lighting up her eyes.  
  
"Why did he call me your woman?!" She asked in a little harsher tone.  
  
"Oh, um." He scrambled for words once more. How was he supposed to answer that without admitting he was falling for her.  
  
"For once would you just tell me the truth and not go running away?" Kagome asked him sadly/angrily.  
  
Sighing, Inuyasha stepped a few paces closer. "He called you mine because you're always with me, and.I have the scent of courting on me, on you, and around my territory now."  
  
"What? What is 'the scent of courting' and why is it on me?" Now she was really confused.  
  
"Ugh! Kagome! Listen, the scent of courting means I give off a scent that tells all other male demons to stay away because I'm trying to get a mate!" 'I can't believe I just said that!' He mentally hit himself. 'She did say she loved me though, maybe I should.NO! I'll change and hurt her if I get closer!' Inuyasha looked at her only to have a fierce blush compliment his face. Kagome was silent for a few seconds, taking in what the one she loved had just said.  
  
"I." Kagome couldn't find the words so she just smiled back blushing almost as much as he was.  
  
I'm going to need you all to help me. What should they say? Should Inuyasha say or do something first or Kagome?  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Okay! Done with this chapter! Sorry it's so short but I haven't had much time.well okay, I've had more than enough time, I just read stories more than write them. Hey, check out my favs list and don't forget to review my  
other story. 


	6. Losing Control Again

Inuyasha's 18th-6  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"So you.think of me as a potential.mate?" Kagome gulped awaiting his reply. In a way she really hoped he did, but then again, he had really hurt her the last time he lost control.  
  
"Kagome.I.my youkai half does but my human half thinks of you as, what did you call it? A boy-friend?" That wasn't right she wasn't a boy.  
  
"A girlfriend." Kagome piped up.  
  
"Yes, that." Inuyasha seemed satisfied he got that off his chest and Kagome was blushing which was a good sign.  
  
"But."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"But what about Inuyasha? What about the hanyou who I fell for so long ago? What does he think?" Kagome didn't realize how anxious se was making him. They were standing so close, looking into each other's eyes.  
  
"He thinks his youkai side is moving to fast and his human half is too slow." He whispered. Inuyasha leaned down a little lower brushing his lips against Kagome's. They were so soft. Kagome pressed lightly against his lips, making the hanyou so aroused that he had to leave, NOW!  
  
But Inuyasha found that he couldn't pull himself from this moment. He felt his youkai blood eating away at his human half. Not now! With great regret he pulled back from the kiss.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome tipped a little forward from dizziness and Inuyasha caught her in his arms, holding her close.  
  
"Kagome, I..." the last of Inuyasha's human blood left his veins. Kagome lifted her head to see that his eyes were crimson red and stripes graced his face.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelped as he squeezed her waist, squishing her body against his. "Inuyasha, I can't breathe." He didn't let go, only loosened his grip.  
  
"Kagome, you need to get away from me." He said in a raspy whisper.  
  
"Oh...ok." She tried to pry his hands from around her but it was hopeless. "I can't!" She gave him a terrified look. 'What's he going to do?!' She tried to scream but he wrapped a hand around her mouth.  
  
"Damn!" Inuyasha cursed as he fought with himself. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Kagome. "I'm sorry Kagome!" His grip tightened once again and he forced a kiss from her.  
  
His weight was too much for Kagome to handle, she couldn't get away from him, some part of her didn't want to. Inuyasha dragged her to the ground and straddled her waist. 'NO! This isn't right!' Inuyasha forced himself to look at Kagome. She was crying, he had done this to her. Inuyasha put a hand on her face calming her crying.  
  
"Kagome..." He lifted himself off her body. Kagome stood shaking slightly and stepped back from Inuyasha. He had done it again, he had lost control. She would have sat him but then he would have crushed her as well. More tears fell from her face. Inuyasha stepped a little closer and to his surprise he felt Kagome rush into his arms. Why wasn't she running? He calmed down and held her for a while, Kagome sobbing into his haori.  
  
"Oh god Kagome! I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can you give me a ride around the area again? Like before?"  
  
Surprised, Inuyasha could only nod. He knelt down in front of her and let the girl crawl on to his back.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Hm?" she sniffled a little but managed to give him a sweet smile.  
  
"Why aren't you afraid of me? Why do you want to be near me after I nearly..."  
  
"Because I think you can learn to control yourself and I love it when you run s fast." She rubbed one of his ears, listening to him purr, she smiled. "Let's go, but this time, go slower so I can see where we're going. Ok?"  
  
"Uh...sure." Inuyasha laughed a little and started to run, remembering to go slow. 'I doesn't hate me? She acts like it never happened!' Inuyasha was very confused and nearly ran into a tree before Kagome pulled him from his thoughts screaming in delight. 'I know I have chosen her as my mate, but...will she accept me?'  
  
It was only mid-afternoon and the sun peeked through the few white clouds shining down on Inuyasha's flowing hair. He jumped gently across some strong wind currents and sometimes his ears would flatten against his head to protect themselves from Kagome's screams of joy.  
  
At the edge of Inuyasha's territory he smelled an unfamiliar and unwelcome scent. Another male youkai was closing in on them. It wasn't Kouga, this one was weaker, too weak. Inuyasha stopped and set Kagome down but held her around her waist protectively, he was going to let this demon know she was his, and only his.  
  
"Kagome, there's another demon coming, he will most likely be after you, stay close, very close." He whispered to her as the surrounding bushes and trees started to shake and the sound was coming closer. Kagome watched on, fearing what would pop out and try to kill Inuyasha and take her away. Why wouldn't everyone just leave them alone?! 


	7. Hachi

Inuyasha's 18th-7  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Waiting was the worst part, the demon sounded small but was still heading straight for them. Kagome stepped a little behind Inuyasha and clung to one of his arms that was still wrapped around her.  
  
The thick bush right in front of them shook and the demon jumped out, it was Hachi. With a sigh of relief, Inuyasha growled but didn't let go of Kagome. "What the hell are you doing here?!"  
  
"I-I'm sorry I startled you my lord, I was being chased by some demons and stumbled upon your scent, it has changed though." Hachi said happily while grinning at Kagome.  
  
"Ok! Enough with the scent has changed crap!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome jerked his hand off her side and walked over to great her old friend.  
  
"Lady Kagome, do you know about his birthday?" He asked a little hesitantly.  
  
"Yeah she knows." Inuyasha answered for her.  
  
"I do, but he can usually control himself." Kagome smiled back at Inuyasha who gave her a sad glare.  
  
"You know my lord, all you have to do is ask a female to be your mate and you will once again be in control of your instincts." Hachi said to Inuyasha.  
  
"I know that! I can't just ask some girl to mate with me so I can control myself though!" Inuyasha blushed but kept a straight face.  
  
"No, no, my lord, I mean you just have to be accepted, you don't actually have to mate. It would work better if you did mate, but your Inu- youkai instincts will relax ALOT knowing they at least they have been accepted." Hachi said cheerfully. "Lady Kagome, why not you?"  
  
Kagome froze, "What?" She gulped.  
  
"Well you love Inuyasha and he loves you, so why not?"  
  
"How do you know we're in love?!" Kagome yelled. Hachi flinched back.  
"It is not that hard to tell! I'm sorry if I have misjudged though! But it's not like you'll have to do anything with him!" Hachi protested.  
  
Sorry for the super short chapter but I'm having I writers block. What should happen? Should they agree to be mates or should someone protest to  
it?  
  
Also, in the next chapter I might have one or two demons barge in on them.  
  
What do ya think?  
  
REVIEWREVIEWREVIWREVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. mates

Inuyasha's 18th-8  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Feh, stupid Raccoon." Inuyasha growled. He actually thought it was a good idea but didn't really want to admit it in front of them.  
  
"Why not? You wouldn't lose control and your youkai half will be satisfied right?" Kagome asked.  
  
"No. Inu-youkai mate for life Kagome. I would be bound to you no matter what, even if you left, my instincts would always love only you." He was serious.  
  
Hachi inched away saying his quiet farewells.  
  
"Wait, are you saying you love me?" Kagome asked. She hoped he would say yes, then she could tell him she loved him too.  
  
"Well...yeah." Inuyasha glared at his foot as if blaming it for his sensitivity.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha!" Kagome flung herself onto him. Inuyasha caught her in his arms and skipped backwards a little from shock. "I've always loved you!" Kagome started to cry into his chest.  
  
"...Kagome?" He pulled her from his chest and gazed into her smiling face. Looking at her made his day, she always smiled and it made him feel better. "Will you be my mate?"  
  
"Do you mean it? You aren't just saying this because of your instincts?"  
  
"Yes I mean it, I've always loved you."  
  
"What do you see?" Kagome didn't smile now, she wanted to make sure he really loved her.  
  
"I see...Kagome. The girl I've always liked but pretended to hate so none of my enemies would get her. I see a girl who makes me feel happy every time she smiles, a girl who helps me even though I acted so rudely to her. I see Kagome."  
  
Kagome jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him lower into a deep kiss. Inuyasha was a little stunned at first but then melting into her arms. This was better than anything he had ever felt before. Breaking the kiss to catch a breath, Kagome dropped her hands from his neck to around his stomach. She smiled up to him and he gazed back for a second then smiled.  
  
"Inuyasha, if we're going to be mates, we might as well get your instincts under as much control as we can." She said a little flirtatiously. Inuyasha took a second to catch on but immediately laughed a little once he got it.  
  
"I think that's a great idea." He said. "But I don't want to get you pregnant while we are looking for the shards and fighting all the time. We shouldn't do it now...."  
  
"Yeah, I know, we have to get back to the camp. How do we tell the others?" Kagome grabbed his hand and started to walk back to the small campsite. "Just mates unmated right?" Kagome smiled up at his taller figure. 'Soon Inuyasha, we'll defeat Naraku and live in peace, everyone will.'  
  
Inuyasha nodded and sighed. 'Some day Kagome, some day...' Inuyasha thought. He smiled to himself at the thought of a pup and it looking like Kagome and him. He couldn't quite picture it but was happy with the thought.  
  
Coming through the clearing they saw that Hachi hadn't left. He was sitting by the fire with Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara all listening intently then smiling a little too happily. The two walked a little closer until they could both hear what Hachi was saying.  
  
"So I hid in the bushes and Lady Kagome said, ' If we're going to be mates we might as well get your instincts under as much control as we can.' I left after that and came here." Hachi had just finished when Inuyasha hit him on the head making his eyes go all spirally.  
  
"Stupid Raccoon." Inuyasha mumbled as he sat down. Kagome was going to walk over and sit next to Sango but Inuyasha grabbed her waist and pulled her down to sit on his lap. Kagome 'eep'ed and giggled as Inuyasha rested his chin on her shoulder, glaring at Sango and Miroku, who were smiling very perverted.  
  
"WHAT?!?" Inuyasha shouted at them.  
  
"Nothing!" They said in unison.  
  
"We all knew you two would take Lady Kagome as your mate some day." Miroku said. "Congratulations." Sango nodded in agreement.  
  
"Feh."  
  
Kagome shifted so she could reach up to his ears and rubbed them at the base, making him growl in delight and lean closer to her. Kagome giggled until he fell forward and landed by her side, at least it wasn't on top of her.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Shippou asked, he walked up to the hanyou. "Does this mean I'm going to be an uncle soon?"  
  
Inuyasha face faulted.  
  
"Yeah! Are we going to be aunts and uncles here?" Miroku asked happily joining in on torturing poor Inuyasha. He glared at them for a second then looked at Kagome who was equally stunned.  
  
"I...guess so." Kagome said and Inuyasha stared at her.  
  
"I thought we weren't going to do that?" He whispered.  
  
"Oh, I thought that after Naraku, but well if you don't want to..." Kagome looked up a him sadly.  
  
"No, no! I just thought you were too young in your time. I want children." 'Lots!' Inuyasha smiled at her. Kagome cheered up immediately and hugged his waist. Inuyasha leaned sown and lightly kissed her but pulled back quickly when he heard Miroku and Shippou oooohing and aaaaaawing He blushed and sat back up, pulling Kagome back into his lap and again resting his chin on her shoulder. Inuyasha fell asleep gripping Kagome's waist while she talked to the others about going home to tell her family and she and Inuyasha would probably have to get married.  
  
After an hour or so of talking Kagome shook Inuyasha's ear to wake him up.  
  
"Inuyasha, time for bed. You need to let go." She whispered as he awoke and yawned. He just stood up and carried Kagome over to his tree not listening to her cries in protest. He jumped up into one of the lower branches and sat Kagome between his thighs so she could lean against him like a pillow.  
  
Kagome was surprised at how comfortable his chest was. He breathed slowly and purred lightly but loud enough for Kagome to hear when she rested her head on him. She smiled as she was rocked gently to sleep by his rising and falling chest.  
  
Later in the night Inuyasha woke to find her shivering. He untied his haori and wrapped it around her so that she was inside and cuddled next to her mate's warmness. Instantly she stopped shaking and mumbled in her sleep something about Buyo falling off the roof, this made Inuyasha think of the stupid cat and how dogs were so much smarter even in the future. He watched the sun rise for a few minutes but fell asleep again.  
  
Should they have kids? I don't want this to be a lemon, what do you all  
think? And I promise to have more Sango/Miroku!!!  
  
HELP! I got this idea by mixing some of your ideas together. Once again I  
need to break my writers block!  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. ik & sm yay!

Inuyasha's 18th-9  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Hentai!" Sango could be heard beating the poor monk under the tree and Kagome started to stir. Inuyasha groaned as he felt her roll off to the left.  
  
"AAAAAHHH!" Kagome was wide awake now and watching the ground rush up to her face. She braced for the impact but felt a strong arm grab her in midair. She sighed as she was pulled back up but her heart was still racing.  
  
"Clumsy woman!" Inuyasha pretended to scold only making Kagome blush red.  
  
"Hehe, thanks Inuyasha." She rubbed the back of her head as he put her safely on the ground.  
  
"Feh. Come on, we must save the houshi." He grinned at the thought of Miroku constantly getting beaten by a girl.  
  
Inuyasha walked over to the twitching but unconscious body of Miroku and Kagome followed Sango to the hot springs to take a bath.  
  
*  
  
"You know Miroku, you need some serious help." Inuyasha declared as the monk lifted himself from the dirt.  
  
"Yeah." Miroku replied as he rubbed his sore face.  
  
"Feh, stupid monk." Inuyasha sat down and ate some of the food Sango had left for him and Kagome, he made sure not to eat it all.  
  
*  
  
"Sango! Wait up!" Kagome rushed over to her friend's side. "What did he do this time?" She asked a little amused.  
  
"Argh! That stupid pervert!" Sango screamed. "I woke up this morning and he was sleeping next to me with his hands on my chest!"  
  
"...Oh. Well you got him good this time! You know, I think he likes you more than you think." Kagome smiled as she saw her friends face turn crimson red.  
  
"He only wants a child...from every woman he meets!" She scowled at the thought.  
  
"Well, he hasn't gone after any other woman in days! Maybe you should tell him that..."  
  
"What? Tell him I like him and have him grope me every second of the day! Sorry Kagome, can't."  
  
Kagome sighed, Sango was right. "What if I have Inuyasha talk to him! I could tell Inuyasha to tell Miroku to keep his hands off you and all other woman. I couldn't convince him but Inuyasha may be able to."  
  
"Yeah...I guess so. You could get Inuyasha to do that?" Sango smiled and her blush deepened.  
  
"Sure! But it would be better if you talked to him."  
  
"Ok, I think I will! Yeah!" Sango smiled in confidence.  
  
They got to the hot springs and took their bath and talked about how they could convince the monk to keep hands off her. They decided it better to have Inuyasha talk to him.  
  
Sneaking up behind the guys, they hid in the bushes close enough to hear Miroku. At the hot springs they changed their plan a little but they still needed Inuyasha. One of the furry white dog ears flicked in their direction but he didn't turn or say anything.  
  
"Inuyasha, don't let Miroku know we're here." Kagome whispered for only Inuyasha's ears to hear. He nodded a little in her direction and got an evil grin, he knew what they were doing. "Inuyasha, ask him if he likes Sango." Sango barely heard the girl next to her but listened closely to her monk.  
  
"Oi, Miroku. Do you like Sango?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Um...of course, why?"  
  
"No, do you really like her?"  
  
"...yes." Miroku blushed and smiled at his friend.  
  
"Hm. Why don't you take her as your mate?" Inuyasha hadn't been told to ask this but just wanted to know anyways.  
  
Sango gaped as Inuyasha asked Miroku this question. She jabbed Kagome lightly as if to say 'why'd you make him ask that?!' Kagome whispered, "I didn't ask him to ask that!" Sango stared at her for a moment then went back to listening.  
  
"She doesn't like me like that Inuyasha. If she did I would marry her." Miroku stared at the ground.  
  
"She would like you if you didn't grope her all day!" Inuyasha scolded.  
  
"...I can't help it, my hand wanders when I am close to such beauty." Miroku grinned at Inuyasha.  
  
"You really love her don't you?" Inuyasha's voice went soft as he too understood how Miroku felt. (not including the lechery! You sick people!)  
  
"Yes, I do. I would risk my life and soul for her."  
  
Sango had tears streaming down her face as she smiled at Kagome. "Go to him." Kagome whispered. Sango nodded and ran out from the bushes and straight into the startled monk's arms. Kagome also came from her hiding place and walked over to Inuyasha, who leaned down and put his forehead on hers.  
  
"Great idea." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"Yup, let's leave them alone." Kagome giggled looking over to Miroku and Sango who were but kissing.  
  
"...Yeah, yet another great idea." Inuyasha smiled at her then lifted her bridal style and leapt into the woods.  
  
*  
  
Sango broke from the kiss and wiped her mouth blushing as she looked back at the smiling Miroku. She grinned sheepishly and sat down, Miroku did the same.  
  
"Miroku," she said hugging his waist, "I think I could learn to love you."  
  
"Love you too Lady Sango." He wrapped an arm around her waist hoping not to get hit with the hiraikotsu or slapped. To his amazement she snuggled into his chest and fell asleep. Miroku kept his hands in decent places and laid back after a while because it was getting late. 'I wonder if Inuyasha's having as good a time as I.' He fell asleep with his arms wrapped around Sango protectively and his last thoughts were, 'I promise to be good for her.' Before he fell asleep he kissed her forehead goodnight.  
  
*  
  
Inuyasha stopped at the edge of a cliff and set Kagome down. The moon reflected off the water and made Kagome's hair reflect a silvery glow. Inuyasha smiled, this was one of his favorite places.  
  
"I used to come here when I was young. It's my favorite place to be alone, but not anymore." He stepped behind Kagome and listened to her sigh as he wrapped his hands around her waist and inhaled her scent. His instincts aroused once again only he could control himself now. Kagome laughed out loud as she felt him nuzzle her neck.  
  
"I guess Miroku and Sango will get married after we're done with the Shikon no Tama." Kagome said as she leaned her head back on his chest.  
  
"MmHmm." Inuyasha rubbed his claws lightly on her arms making sure not to scratch her though.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"We need to go see my family tomorrow okay?" She whispered.  
  
"Hm." It was a yes by the sounds of it to Kagome. She walked closer to the edge and dangled her legs over the side. Inuyasha joined her at her side.  
  
"So, is this the ocean?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah, we've been walking towards this place the entire time. I wanted to show you anyways." He looked at her from the corner of his eye to see she was smiling and kicking her feet back and forth over the edge.  
  
"It's wonderful." She said and picked up his hand. She fiddled with his fingers then examined his claws a little and finally put her hand up to his.  
  
'Her hand's so small and soft compared to mine.' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Wow, I never really realized how small my hand was." Kagome smiled lightly and took her hand away. His was so rough and strong, kind of like their personalities. Kagome was small and gentle while Inuyasha was large and strong.  
  
"Do you think your mother allow you to be my mate?" Inuyasha asked staring at the sky.  
  
"I really don't know, my brother thinks of you as his hero and my mom always asks if I'm gonna marry you but my grandfather might be a different story." She laughed at the thought of her grandfather trying to put a binding spell on Inuyasha in the middle of a wedding ceremony.  
  
PUT THIS STORY ON YOUR FAVORITE AUTHORS LIST!!! PLEASE!!!!!  
  
THE END!!!!!!  
  
Just kidding! Next chapter will be up in 2 days. Sayonara! 


	10. easy kill

Inuyasha's 18th-10  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Come on Inuyasha! Get up!" Kagome pulled his haori a little to get him moving.  
  
"Ugh. Why are you up so early?" He rubbed his eyes.  
  
"We fell asleep here! We have to get back to Sango and Miroku. Now hurry!"  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the then jumped up and grabbed Kagome making her 'eep' and ran through the thick underbrush of the forest.  
  
"Inuyasha? Why are you going so fast?!" Kagome screamed as the almost ran into a tree.  
  
"I smell a male demon in my territory." Was all he said. Kagome knew he always hated it when a demon came into his forest.  
  
Inuyasha stopped in a clearing and raised his nose in the air, then bolted off again in the direction of the scent. Kagome could now see a large figure moving in the distance and then noticed that Miroku and Sango were fighting it.  
  
"Sango! Miroku!" Kagome cried. She didn't have her bow and arrows, what was she supposed to do?!  
  
"Kagome, stay here." He kissed her neck then leapt forward and slashed the demon In the back with the Tetsuaiga. It was a bear demon, he had long black claws and was at least 9 feet tall. Kagome first thought it was just a normal bear at first, but it wore armor across it's bulky brown shoulders.  
  
'Great, I can't do anything to help.' Kagome thought. She stayed by some trees and watched her mate attack it with all his might. It was a quick battle and Inuyasha had killed it just a few minutes after he got there.  
  
"Stupid bear, came here after you and didn't even have a jewel shard." Inuyasha said as he walked back over to Kagome, sheathing the Tetsuaiga.  
  
"How do you know it came after me?" Kagome asked.  
  
"It's scent told me everything." Inuyasha growled. Kagome kissed him then ran over to Sango who had a large bite mark across her arm. Miroku was already wrapping it and Sango smiled at Kagome.  
  
"You okay?" Kagome asked. "Yeah, doesn't really hurt that bad." Sango winced.  
  
"Sorry." Miroku muttered as he cleaned around the gashes.  
  
"We should have been here." Kagome said as she glanced at the wound on her friends arm.  
  
"No, that's okay." Sango blushed a little but it caught Kagome's attention.  
  
"What exactly did you two do when we left?" Kagome made Sango go a deeper crimson. She remembered waking up late in the night with Miroku holding her but he had kept his hands were they belonged.  
  
"Nothing like that lady Kagome." Miroku smiled. He loved the thought but wouldn't rush Sango. Sango nodded her agreement.  
  
"Feh, Miroku actually behaved? Surprising." Inuyasha muttered as they all got up and went back to the campsite to gather their things.  
  
Walking back to the village Sango walked by Kagome and Inuyasha was talking to Miroku ahead of them.  
  
"So, are you guys going to get married?" Kagome giggled as Sango's face once again turned red. Inuyasha's ear flicked back to listen to them.  
  
"Um...I dunno." Sango looked down at the ground and lost herself in her own thoughts. Before she realized it Miroku was by her side and waving a hand in front of her face to pull her from her thoughts. "Huh? Oh, Miroku." She smiled at him and he grinned back. Kagome decided to take a hint and she rushed up to Inuyasha's side.  
  
"They're busy back there." Kagome laughed. Inuyasha turned his head to see the monk holding Sango in his arms kissing a little too deeply for his liking. He snapped his head back and made a disgusted face. Kagome laughed as he wrapped an arm around her waist nudging her neck and growling playfully.  
  
The sun was almost right above their heads telling them that it was late morning.  
  
When they finally got to Kaede's village they headed for the hut. Everybody sat down and ate some rice that Kaede had made them.  
  
"Inuyasha, after we eat let's head to the well okay?" Kagome whispered to him. She was sitting in his lap once again with him resting his head on her shoulder. He seemed to like having Kagome sit with him. They had explained to Kaede that they were mates and Sango and Miroku had figured something out. Kaede also knew that Inuyasha and Kagome would eventually get together, she rather liked the idea. Inuyasha nodded his agreement and nipped her neck taking in her scent once again. She smelled tempting, but he promised himself not to go after her no matter what. His instincts were still strong but not overpowering. He tightened his grip a little on her waist when he thought of how her parents would take the news. Inuyasha would not let them ruin their lives if they didn't want Kagome to be his mate they would have to get over it.  
  
Kagome on the other hand was excited to tell her family that she should get married and thought they would be happy. Only her grandfather would probably have a fit. She smiled to herself as she felt Inuyasha tighten his arms around her protectively. She loved him so much. Kagome thought of kids and how they would look being ¼ demon. 


	11. how did you know?

Inuyasha's 18th-11  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Walking to the well, Inuyasha was too silent for Kagome's liking.  
  
"They will be happy, don't worry." She gave his hand a little squeeze.  
  
"Yeah, you're right." He gave her a weak smile that told her he still was a little worried.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"About having kids..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, dog youkai are born in litters right?" Kagome asked with a blush.  
  
"Some, I wasn't but I'm only half. Sesshoumaru was the only one when he was born." Inuyasha said. "Why?"  
  
"I was just wondering if I would be having like, 5 kids at once or something." She grinned and blushed.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her then laughed out loud. "You're most likely to have 2 or 3."  
  
"Twins or triplets. Hm." Kagome smiled. Inuyasha stopped and hugged her. She gave him a giggle then they kept walking with Inuyasha kissing her every once in a while. They came upon the well and jumped in. When they climbed out they were greeted by Kagome's mom who had been sweeping inside the temple.  
  
"Oh, Kagome, Inuyasha. I wasn't expecting you." She walked over to Kagome and gave her a hug then stared at Inuyasha. He sighed and took a step closer to her and leaned his head forward. Ms. Higurashi smiled and tweaked his ears. "So, when's the wedding?"  
  
Kagome gaped at her mother. "H-how did you know?"  
  
"I didn't, you just told me. I'm going to have grandchildren!" Ms. H ran to the house followed by Kagome and Inuyasha, who was greatly relieved that her mother was so excepting. "You are going to give me grandchildren soon right?" She glared at kagome and Inuyasha. They gulped and took a step back.  
  
"Uh yeah." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked him and smiled. He gulped again still fearing Ms. H and if he had said the right thing.  
  
"Oh good!" She tweaked his ears once again and said she was going to make some ramen for Inuyasha. "And Souta is at a friends house, he will be spending the night there. Grandpa had to go to Kyoto to exercise something, he'll be back tomorrow." She talked to Inuyasha as she strutted around the kitchen humming a tune between sentences.  
  
After Inuyasha ate his ramen he went into the living room and found Kagome watching a 'movie' sitting on the couch. He walked in and sat next to her.  
  
Kagome saw him sit down and cuddled into his arm.  
  
"There aren't any demons in this 'movie' are there?" Inu Yasha asked her.  
  
"No, not in this one." Kagome laughed. Inu Yasha sighed, he was relieved there were no demons in the 'movie' this time.  
  
He scooted closer and rested his head on her shoulder. Inuyasha grabbed her and moved her so he could lay down on the couch and watch TV. Kagome glared at him then laid down in front of him. Her back was against his chest and Inuyasha propped himself up on his elbow so he too could watch the movie. Without knowing it, he put his other hand around her waist and moved his claws in light circles on her stomach. He listened to her breathing slow but he kept watching the movie.  
  
"Kagome I," Ms. H walked in but stopped once she saw her daughter sleeping in the arms of Inuyasha. "Sorry." She smiled at the blushing Inuyasha, left the room and closed the door. Inuyasha sighed, glad she didn't make him move. The door opened again and Ms. H poked her head through. "Can you take her up to her room?"  
  
"Sure." He sighed. "Where should I sleep?" He thought she wanted him to take Kagome to her room then sleep in Souta's or something.  
  
"With her of course." Ms. H smiled again and left the door open as she walked to her room for the night.  
  
Inuyasha smiled, he liked Ms. H. He crawled over Kagome, she groaned but only turned over in her sleep. Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs. He pulled back the covers and laid her down then got under the blanket and slept holding her in his arms after kissing her good night. 


	12. Shiro and the hyper Inuchan

Inu Yasha's 18th-12  
  
Kagome awoke the next morning to find Inu Yasha snoring next to her.  
  
"Inuyasha?!" Kagome yelled startled.  
  
"Ahhh!" Inuyasha yelled, and rolled onto the floor with a loud thud. " What was that for?!" Inuyasha looked hurt.  
  
"Why were you sleeping with me?" Kagome asked leaning over the bed.  
  
"I have before! And your mom said I should." Inuyasha whined.  
  
"Ugh, I should have known, mom would do that." Kagome sighed. Inuyasha crawled back up onto the bed.  
  
"My head hurts." Inuyasha moaned, Kagome reached over and twitched his ears and he started to purr.  
  
"Feel better?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Mmm.." Inuyasha leaned away slightly so she would rub the base of his ears, he purred louder. Kagome laughed and rubbed lower.  
  
"Kagome! Inuyasha! Breakfast!" Ms. H called from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Inuyasha growled when Kagome stopped and got up, he wanted his ears rubbed some more!  
  
"Oh stop it Inuyasha." Kagome pulled his sleeve a little to get hit to get out of bed. Inuyasha turned over to face her and pulled her back down with him.  
  
"Stay." He mumbled.  
  
"No Inuyasha, come on." She got back out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower and get changed. Inuyasha went downstairs because he smelled pig (bacon).  
  
"Oh Inuyasha, sit over there and I'll get you some bacon." Ms. H hurried around and put some bacon on a plate and gave it to the sleeping hanyou. Inuyasha had his head down on the table and was snoring. She looked up to see Kagome walk in and sit next to Inuyasha. "You're not married yet Kagome."  
  
Kagome looked up at her mother with a confused look. Ms. H signaled for her to look at Inuyasha, Kagome did. She then realized what her mom meant and got a huge sweat drop. "MOM!!!" She yelled. Inuyasha jumped at the sound of Kagome yelling.  
  
"Oi Kagome, stop screaming." Inuyasha held his ears.  
  
"Sorry Inuyasha. Hey, I thought you didn't need much sleep."  
  
"Neither did I, I'm just more relaxed in this time and kind of tired." He yawned baring his pearly white fangs.  
  
"See Kagome." Ms. H walked out of the room. Kagome clenched her teeth and silently cursed.  
  
"What's she talking about Kagome?"  
  
"Nothing! Nothing." Kagome smiled at him and ate some of his bacon.  
  
"Do you have school today?" Inuyasha hoped not.  
  
"No, it's Sunday so we can go anywhere you want."  
  
"Oh okay..." He thought about it for a second prying bacon from his teeth. "Where do you want to go?"  
  
"The mall." She grinned evilly. Poor Inuyasha didn't know what the mall was and how long a girl stayed there.  
  
"Okay." He said and kissed Kagome. "Won't I need different clothes?"  
  
"Yeah, you can borrow some of my dad's old stuff then we can get you some stuff at the mall."  
  
Ms. H gave him a red shirt and some big blue jeans.. The shirt was almost skin tight but his pants were large and baggy. Kagome stood in awe for a second admiring the shirt he was wearing, it outlined his chest and stomach perfectly. Her mother noticed her staring as she tried to find Inuyasha a pair of shoes, she smiled.  
  
"Oi, Kagome, what are you staring at?" Inuyasha asked trying on the shoes Ms. H had given him.  
  
"OH! Nothing, Inuyasha." Kagome said and turned away. Inuyasha got up a bit clumsily in the shoes and walked over to Kagome.  
  
"How do you stand these things?" Inuyasha asked looking at the shoes.  
  
"Humans have to so we don't hurt our feet outside." Kagome told him, "Don't worry you'll get used to them."  
  
"Strange." Inuyasha sighed and practiced walking as Kagome went and got her purse.  
  
"Okay Inuyasha let's go." Kagome said happily as she walked out the door. Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her waist and cuddled her neck. Kagome gave up on trying to tell her mom they hadn't done anything and she had to admit, she loved it when Inuyasha nuzzled her.  
  
"Have fun!" Ms. H yelled as they walked off. Kagome and Inuyasha got on the bus reluctantly and they finally arrived at the mall. "Poor boy."  
  
"So what do you do at this 'mall'?" Inuyasha asked looking around at the huge building.  
  
"Well, you go around to all the stores and buy things that you like." Kagome said dragging him in.  
  
"What's the point?" Inuyasha asked beginning to not like this place.  
  
"To enjoy yourself." Kagome said.  
  
"Oh well, as long as you're having a good time." Inuyasha smiled and took her hand in his. Kagome lead him into JC Penny. She grabbed a bunch of outfits that caught her eye and told Inuyasha to wait as she ran into the dressing room to change. Inuyasha sat in a waiting room next to some other men that he could swear had cobwebs on them.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked the groaning men as they saw some girls walk out then back in with more clothes.  
  
"We're waiting for our girlfriends to finish shopping, why are you so happy?" One of the men asked him.  
  
"She's getting all dressed up for me why shouldn't I be happy?" Inuyasha asked him.  
  
"Is this your first time shopping with her?" One of the other men asked. Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"Oh, well that explains it." They all nodded sagely and gave him sympathetic looks. Inuyasha sweat dropped. About 3 hours later he finally understood why human men hated to shop with their mates.  
  
"How does this look Inuyasha?" Kagome came out and twirled around.  
  
"Uh...nice." Inuyasha sighed. Kagome went back and changed into her original outfit then walked back out with about a dozen other outfits. "Are we leaving now?"  
  
"No, we have to get you some clothes for this time period. I wonder what size you are." Kagome decided she'd just have him try on a lot of stuff until he found something comfortable.  
  
"Ugh." Inuyasha followed her to another part of the store that had a sign that read 'MENS' above the area. Kagome shuffled through some racks finding some things she thought would look better on him. Every once in a while Inuyasha would come by and kiss her neck bribing her to go home now. She giggled but kept looking around.  
  
Eventually she had 3 pairs of baggy jeans and 2 pairs of black pants made out of something else. She also had 1 black shirt, 1 red shirt, and a button down white shirt.  
  
"Go try these on in there and come out and show me." Kagome sat down with 3 other girls who talked excitedly about their boyfriends that were getting changed. One came out and all ooed and awed. Inuyasha came out in the black t-shirt and black pants and looked a little too gothic style for Kagome's liking. She told him to try on the baggy blue jeans and red shirt next. When he came out the girls all stared jealously.  
  
"I like that, now go try on the other black pants and white shirt." Inuyasha grumbled but went back in. When he came out he had the shirt unbuttoned. The 3 other girls just gaped in awe at his chest and stomach, when their boyfriends came out they looked on in jealousy as their girls told them to work out more. Inuyasha blushed.  
  
"Sorry, I can't get the buttons with my claws." He smiled at Kagome who was giving the other girls the death glare, especially this old lady who was staring still.  
  
"That's okay Inuyasha, we can leave now, I know what to get you." She giggled against his lips as he kissed her then ran to change into his other clothes again.  
  
Inuyasha gratefully followed her to the cash register. Kagome paid for the outfits then took Inuyasha to the other end of the mall. While halfway there Inuyasha could make out the scent of dogs and could hear their distant barks. "Oi, Kagome, let's go this way." Inuyasha dragged her in the direction he smelled the dogs.  
  
"Inuyasha why?!" Kagome yelled as he dragged her through the mall.  
  
"Here!" Inuyasha said looking at all the cages where many dogs were barking and wagging their tales.  
  
"Aww, how cute!!" Kagome said and dragged Inuyasha into the pet shop.  
  
"Kagome why are they keeping the young youkai in cages?" Inuyasha asked sticking his head up to the glass of one puppy's cage.  
  
"These aren't inu youkai, Inuyasha, they're regular human dogs." Kagome said to him.  
  
"Oh." Inuyasha said paying attention to one particular dog. "Oi, Kagome what is this one?"  
  
"Oh, that one? It's called a Shiba Inu." Kagome said looking at it. It barked happily at Inuyasha, he picked it up and it tugged on some of his hair and cuddled up to him. He blinked as it yawned and tried to fall asleep. "Aww, Inuyasha do you want him?"  
  
"You mean I can keep it?" Inuyasha asked her.  
  
"Of course you can." Kagome said happily. She went over to the cashier and paid for the puppy who now refused to leave Inuyasha's arms. "That's so cute." Kagome squeaked.  
  
"It won't let go." Inuyasha said while the puppy grabbed more of his hair in it's mouth. "Oww!"  
  
"One more stop and then we can go home Inuyasha!" Kagome said and walked with him into the candy store.  
  
"What is this place?" Inuyasha asked smelling all of the sweet foods in the store.  
  
"It's a candy shop, it sells...candy." Kagome said looking at some brown gooey stuff (otherwise known as fudge).  
  
"What is this candy stuff, it smells good." Inuyasha said holding the puppy by a leash.  
  
"It's sweets, umm...stuff that you eat that tastes really good but isn't good for you." Kagome tried to explain it to him.  
  
"Can we get some of this stuff too?" Inuyasha asked sniffing the air.  
  
"Well that's why we came in here." Kagome said and let Inuyasha pick out all the candy he wanted. They walked out of the candy store with a lot of the sugary stuff in a couple of sacks. Inuyasha ate the it on their way home and got increasingly hyper.  
  
"Calm down Inuyasha, you're really hyper." Kagome said worriedly. Inuyasha ran around when they got home with his new puppy. Kagome laughed at his antics, suddenly Inuyasha felt his instincts taking over again.  
  
'It must be from this 'candy' stuff I ate.' Inuyasha started to panic feeling his instincts start to over take him and his human blood ebbing away. "Kagome. Kagome run, my instincts..." Inuyasha said in a raspy voice.  
  
"Uh, oh no Inuyasha!" Kagome said and tried to jump away but Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down to the ground. Inuyasha started to straddle her but the puppy grabbed his haori sleeve and tried to pull him off of her. He tried to get the little dog off but he started to bark and head-butted Inuyasha off to the side of her.  
  
"Ugh!" Inuyasha held his head in his hands and shook himself of the dizziness. Kagome got up shakily the ground.  
  
"Inuyasha are you alright?!" Kagome asked him as he growled low deep in his throat. He lifted his head and smiled evilly at her. "SIT!" He mumbled into the carpet for a few seconds.  
  
"Kagome.....I...I'm so sorry, it must have been the candy I ate." Inuyasha stuttered. "Thanks little guy I don't want to know what would have happened if you weren't here."  
  
"Oh, that's right...he, uh.....he needs a name." Kagome said looking at the little dog and once again acting as if it never happened. She was actually getting used to Inuyasha's sudden outbursts of instinctual behavior. She didn't find it insulting or anything because he was her mate after all and he had been controlling himself good for quite a while now.  
  
"Umm, let's call him...Shiro, because he's white." Inuyasha said petting the puppy. He had recovered fully from the little 'thing' that just happened. He didn't mind as much since they were mates anyways.  
  
"Ohhh, that's a perfect name for him! Do you like that Shiro?" Kagome asked the puppy who barked happily in response. "And no more candy for you Inuyasha, it makes you too hyper." Inuyasha looked guiltily at her. She went over to him and hugged him hard then gave him a long kiss. She began to massage his ears while Shiro crawled onto his lap and went to sleep. Inuyasha growled happily nuzzling Kagome playfully. He leaned closer to her and ended up somehow with his head resting in her lap with Shiro sleeping on his chest occasionally growling at Inuyasha's growls.  
  
Inuyasha fell asleep quickly and Kagome moved a little so she could watch TV and rub his ears at the same time. Inuyasha mumbled in his sleep, "Kagome...pups...lots." Kagome leaned down to better understand his words and blushed when she finally figured out what he was saying. She smiled when he rolled over and Shiro fell to the floor with a small thump but curled back up by Inuyasha who wrapped an arm around the little puppy. 'Well, he would be a good father...It would be nice...' She was cut short by the door slamming and Souta came running into the room.  
"Hey! Oh...sorry." He walked over to his sister and Inuyasha to get a better look at what Inuyasha was holding protectively. " !!! PUPPY!" He screamed and pulled the small animal out of Inuyasha's grasp since he was bust holding his ringing ears.  
  
"Oi, does screaming run in this family?!" He cried as he sat up.  
  
"Souta! Don't be so loud!" Kagome scolded her little brother.  
  
"It's so cute, what's it's name?" Souta asked rubbing Shiro's belly.  
  
"Ugh, little brothers." Kagome sighed.  
  
"It's Shiro." Inuyasha said while Kagome massaged his ears to help stop the ringing.  
  
"Oh, cool!" Souta said happily.  
  
"Souta! Leave Kagome and Inuyasha alone....oh, you got a puppy Kagome how cute, I'll have to go and get some puppy chow, come on Souta." Ms. H chimed and dragged Souta out of the room.  
  
"For once I'm glad she barged in like that." Kagome said, she looked over at the clock, "Wow, it's early, but I'm so tired. I'm gonna go to bed, you coming?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." Inuyasha said and drowsily followed Kagome up the stairs. Kagome went into her bathroom to change into her pajamas. Inuyasha was already under the covers when she got out. "For once you didn't take a bath."  
  
"I didn't really feel like it." Kagome got under the covers next to Inuyasha who wrapped his arms around her resting hi chin on her head. Shiro scratched at the door and whimpered a little until Kagome got up and let him in. She held him in her arms and snuggled back into bed with Inuyasha. 


	13. Eri, Ayumi, Yuka

Inuyasha's 18th-13  
  
Chapter 13  
  
*DING DONG*  
  
Inuyasha grumbled and flattened his ears against his head. Kagome hadn't woken up but Inuyasha could hear Ms. H answer the door and say hi to Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri. The three girls squealed with delight as Ms. H said she would go get Kagome and Inuyasha from upstairs. They had never met Inuyasha but have heard a lot about him from Souta and his mother. The door cracked as it opened slowly and Inuyasha pretended to be asleep hoping she would leave them be.  
  
"Inuyasha. Kagome?" She stepped over to them and shook her daughters shoulder lightly. Inuyasha shot his eyes open and glared at her while tightening his hold on his mate. "Her friends are here Inuyasha, come on, they want to meet you too." Inuyasha just turned over and dragged Kagome with him so they were not facing her but the wall.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome yawned. Ms. H said to hurry up and come down stairs and she left.  
  
"Your three friends are here." Inuyasha grumbled. Kagome leapt up and got changed into some clean clothes. Inuyasha had been wearing some boxers (did I forget to mention they bought 2 pairs of those too? Yeah, Inuyasha tried briefs but ya know, too...ya know. lol) and went down stairs in those. He walked around the corner to find three girls staring at him in absolute awe. Their eyes wandered to places Inuyasha thought was very rude and he walked over and sat down.  
  
"What?!" Inuyasha yelled annoyed that they were still staring at him and hadn't even spoken yet. Kagome jumped down the stairs and walked in to find her friends giggling at an Inuyasha who was only wearing boxers.  
  
"Inuyasha!" She cried and grabbed one of his ears and dragged him back up stairs.  
  
"Kagome!" He whimpered and yipped as she pulled on the sensitive appendages.  
  
"You don't walk down stairs without changing!" She threw him some of the clothes she had bought him at the mall. The red shirt and black pants.  
  
"It's not my fault! They're the ones who were staring at me! They didn't even notice my ears, too busy looking everywhere else!" He said angrily as he put on the clothes.  
  
Kagome waited for him to change and helped him with the shirt because he had put it on inside out and backwards. They went back down stairs and her three friends awed sadly since he was now wearing clothes.  
  
"Kagome! How come you never let us meet him before?! And he's your fiancé! You know we need to meet your boyfriends especially before you marry them." Eri scolded.  
  
"Well...he lives in Kyoto and is just visiting, that's why you never met him." She tried to sound as true as possible and it must have worked since they all just dropped the subject.  
  
"We never would have made you go out with Hojo if we knew. AH! WHAT ARE THOSE?!" Ayumi screamed as she tugged on one Inuyasha's ears that had gone temporarily deaf. The other girls all started pulling and scratching his ears. Inuyasha growled but they didn't stop.  
  
"Are they real?"  
  
"Where'd you get them?"  
  
"They're so soft!"  
  
"Hey! You don't have normal ears!"  
  
"Oh cool!"  
  
"I wish I had ears like that!"  
  
"You guys! STOP!" Kagome screamed. The girls scurried back to their seats and were quiet so Kagome could explain, which she had no idea how to. "Um...you see...Inuyasha..."  
  
"OH PUPPY!" Yuka Picked up the small dog and it licked her face happily, loving the attention it was just getting.  
  
"When did you get her?"  
  
"What's her name?" They all petted the little dog and Kagome sighed silently thanking Shiro for rescuing them from more questions.  
  
"It's a male and his name is Shiro." Inuyasha said and glared at the girls making sure they didn't hurt the little dog. Inuyasha was used to Inu youkai pups looking like the real dogs in this time and couldn't help but to be a little protective of the small creature.  
  
"Oh, Shiro! How cute!" Ayumi took the puppy and cuddled it to her face. All the girls even Kagome squealed high pitch and happily as they saw it fall asleep in Inuyasha's lap. He had grabbed it from Ayumi and wrapped it in his arms. Inuyasha and Shiro put their ears back until they stopped the awing.  
  
"You are to loud." He said. Eri crawled over to him and once again rubbed one of his ears. She laughed as it flicked away from her hand then grabbed her friends and went into another room.  
  
"You guys, how about we play truth or dare?" She asked with and evil glare that Kagome didn't notice but the others got what Eri was talking about.  
  
"Yeah that's a great idea!" Yuka giggled.  
  
"Um, okay." Kagome agreed since they had a school day off today they had plenty of time to do anything. They walked back to Inuyasha and Shiro and explained the rules. Inuyasha was suspicious because Kagome's three friends scents changed from happy to devious.  
  
"Okay I'll go first." Eri said, "Kagome, truth or dare?"  
  
"Um...truth." Kagome thought it would be safer.  
  
"Darn, okay...do you love Inuyasha?"  
  
"...Yes." She blushed but it was obvious because Inuyasha had his arms around her and she was sitting I his lap again with him resting his head on her shoulder. When she said yes he kissed her neck and tightened his grip. The other girls laughed at this until Kagome gave them the death glare.  
  
"Okay, your turn Kagome." Yuka said.  
  
"Umm, okay...truth or dare, Yuka?" Kagome said.  
  
"Okay, dare." Yuka said. Inuyasha whispered something into Kagome's ear and she smiled but said no, she ran into the kitchen and came back out with the yellow carton of eggs.  
  
"Eat one of these raw!" Kagome laughed.  
  
"Ewww! Kagome I pass!" Yuka screamed.  
  
"Oh fine then!" Kagome said grinning.  
  
"I'll ask Inuyasha then." Ayumi said evilly. "Inuyasha, truth or dare?"  
  
"...dare." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and sat her back down in his lap. This gave Ayumi an evil idea. "Let me talk to Eri and Yuka first." She and the other 2 girls ran into the kitchen.  
  
"Okay, how about we make them kiss?"  
  
"No! They already did that just a few minutes ago."  
  
"Oh right."  
  
"Let's lock them in the closet for 7 minutes in heaven!"  
  
"OH YEAH! Great idea! Maybe we'll become aunts!"  
  
They ran back into the room to find Kagome leaning on Inuyasha falling asleep.  
  
"No sleeping now Kagome. Inuyasha, I dare you to stay in that closet for 7 minutes with Kagome and get to know each other better!" Ayumi and the others giggled.  
  
"Fine!" Inuyasha picked up Kagome but she wriggled out of his grasp.  
  
"You guys! None of that kind of stuff!" Kagome blushed. Inuyasha just figured out what they were supposed to do.  
  
"Why not? Your mom said you guys were getting married." Eri said.  
  
"Yeah...but." Kagome blushed deeper.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Um, I think I should leave."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You know."  
  
"Oh, okay." Kagome got out of is lap and let him run back up to her room. When Kagome's friends made her blush it made Kagome's scent change a little but enough to get him aroused.  
  
"Why's he leaving?" Yuka asked.  
  
"He...doesn't feel good." Kagome was getting increasingly worried about his instincts, he had held them back but this was the second time in 2 days!  
  
"Oh. Oh my gosh! Look what time it is! Sorry Kagome we got to go." She glared at the other girls until they said , "OOOHHH! Yeah! Bye Kagome!"  
  
(Outside)  
  
"Her brother and mom are going to be home tomorrow but her Jii-san is in another city until Friday." Yuka frowned.  
  
"Her brother is staying with his friend tomorrow, my little brother's with them too." Said Eri.  
  
"I can get my mom to get Ms. H to go shopping tomorrow!" Ayumi called. Her mother and Kagome's were good friends so that would work out perfectly.  
  
"GOOD! Those two need some alone time!" They all agreed.  
  
(Back at Kagome's)  
  
Kagome wasn't stupid, she knew they had left so she could 'take care' of Inuyasha. She rolled her eyes after hey left and went up stairs. When she walked in she saw Inuyasha sitting in her desk chair at the window with his head on his knees. Kagome walked up behind him and pulled up another chair next to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder and looked out the window with him.  
  
"I don't think I can just keep running every time I feel my instincts Kagome. Maybe I should go back to my time." Inuyasha ran his nails through her soft hair.  
  
"No Inuyasha. You're staying and we will get married." Kagome held back the tears that she felt were coming.  
  
"Right now I can feel myself fighting. It's getting harder Kagome. I don't want to hurt you." He nipped at her neck sending shivers down her spine.  
  
"Inuyasha, how can we get this to stop?" Kagome asked giggling when he nipped a little harder. Then he stopped and looked at her.  
  
"You're in heat. The only way is to mate." He looked at her sadly. "Your mom left after your friends, and Souta's not here."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Okay. You said you wanted kids anyways, so do I. Okay." Kagome smiled at him to make him see she was serious. Inuyasha looked stunned for a few seconds then smiled back, kissed her, and picked her up and walked over to the bed.  
  
You know what happens so use your imagination. Next chapter will be up soon  
I promise. This is not going to be a lemon! 


	14. The Scent

Inuyasha's 18th-14  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Inuyasha kissed her neck and struggled with her skirt but eventually just ripped it off. He growled playfully as he positioned himself over her body. Finally he would have her, she would be his forever. He felt her tense up and almost cry on his chest as he took her innocence. He held her firmly  
comforting her as they both lost their virginity.  
  
After about an hour Kagome crawled from under him, telling him she was too  
tired. She wasn't half demon like he was, she needed a break. Inuyasha whined but rolled off her and pulled the covers over them. Kagome squirmed under his arms for a while, it was keeping Inuyasha awake. He growled and she stopped and looked up at him and smiled sheepishly. He smiled back and rubbed his face on her neck soothingly. He wrapped a leg over hers to keep  
her from moving any more.  
  
Birds are good right? Yeah, sure. Kagome groaned as a few birds sat outside her window chirping like their life was at stake. Little did Kagome know, Buyo was stalking them. She looked at Inuyasha and wondered why they hadn't woken him up. Right, he was used to it, the guy lived in a forest for crying out loud!  
  
"Inuyasha, wake up." Kagome shook his shoulder. She blushed remembering last night.  
  
"Hey." Inuyasha stretched out and laid an arm across her stomach and he petted Shiro with the other. She truly was his mate now. No one could take her after last night.  
  
"Inuyasha, I have school today but you have to stay here. You can sleep longer if you want. Mom is leaving to go shopping and Souta has school too." 'Not a good way to wake up after your first time. 'I'm just leaving him hear after what we just did a few hours ago!'  
  
"Hmm." Inuyasha grumbled as he closed his eyes again. "Bye."  
  
'He sounds so sad.' Kagome thought. She got up and kissed his forehead and said bye then ran down stairs and grabbed a piece of toast and ran to catch the bus. She was a little early so she sat down on the bench. Kagome winced, she was still a little sore. 'I could be pregnant...I kind of hope so. I don't know why but, I would like to have a baby.' She smiled to herself then saw the bus come up. As she climbed on Eri pulled her into her seat.  
  
"You okay Kagome?" Yuka asked from the seat behind them.  
  
"Yeah..." Kagome sighed and smiled as she remembered Inuyasha.  
  
"You did it didn't you?" Ayumi popped up from nowhere and sat next to Kagome. Somehow she always knew just what Kagome felt. Kagome nodded knowing her friends wouldn't shun her, she was after all engaged, so it wasn't like it was a bad thing. The three girls clapped in delight and hugged their friend making her blush.  
  
"Do you think you'll have a baby?"  
  
"How was it?!"  
  
"Do you want a baby?"  
  
"How old are you again?"  
  
"You guys! Keep it down!" Kagome yelled at her excited friends. Other students had heard them and were giving her strange looks. "Yes I think I may have a baby, I liked it, yes I want a baby, and I'm 17." She blushed as her friends fell back into their seats with dreamy looks on their faces. "Come on you guys, I'm engaged, it's no big deal."  
  
"Hey, how are you going to tell Hojo?" Ayumi cried.  
  
"Oh...um, I didn't think about that. Poor guy, he really liked me too." Kagome looked nowhere sadly. "Don't tell anyone though alright?"  
  
"Yeah." Ayumi smiled.  
  
"Ok." Yuka grinned evilly.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Eri!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"OK! Ok! I was just kidding!" She laughed. When they got off of the bus they said goodbye and headed off to their first class.  
  
*  
  
Kagome got back on the bus to go home. It had been a long day and her friends wouldn't stop bugging her about last night. She was still a bit sore even after school. When the bus got to her stop she leapt off the platform quickly and rushed home, she wanted to see Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome-chan!" Hojo yelled from across her yard.  
  
"Uh, Hojo, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah, well, it's been so long since I've seen you Kagome-chan." Hojo smiled at her.  
  
"Yeah, I know well I have to go now, but...Hojo, I can't see you anymore." Kagome said.  
  
"Why?" Hojo asked.  
  
"Because I have another boyfriend." Kagome said quietly.  
  
"What?! Since when?" Hojo asked astonished.  
  
"Since....awhile ago." Kagome said.  
  
"Well, who is he?" Hojo asked.  
  
"No one really." Kagome said getting a bit agitated.  
  
"Tell me, I want to know who my Kagome-chan is going out with." Hojo said dismayed.  
  
"I'm not YOUR Kagome-chan!" She yelled angrily and ran past him into her house and shut the door.  
  
"Oi, Kagome why are you in such a hurry and," He walked up to her and sniffed her neck, " angry?" 'DING DONG' the door bell rang.  
  
"Oh, it's Hojo." Kagome said.  
  
"I'LL get the door!" Inuyasha smirked evilly.  
  
"No! Inuyasha don't kill him!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, I won't!" Inuyasha said and opened the door.  
  
"Oh, hello, is Kagome-chan there?" Hojo asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome-chan?" Inuyasha asked warningly.  
  
"Uh...yes." Hojo said nervously.  
  
"Sorry, but my Kagome-chan can't come to see you." Inuyasha said coldly and slammed the door in Hojo's face.  
  
"Uhhh..." Hojo said confused. 'That must've been him.'  
  
"Inuyasha! Thank you for getting rid of him but that was harsh." Kagome yelled and ran over to him and practically knocked him over hugging him giggling. She loved it when he was so protective.  
  
"Well I can't have another male bothering my mate." Inuyasha said wrapping his arms around her. Just then Hojo walked through the door that Inuyasha had left a little open because he slammed it to hard and it bounced back.  
  
"Kagome I'm, Oh!" He saw Inuyasha with Kagome in his arms and shut up.  
  
"Hojo, listen, Inuyasha is my fiancé. I'm sorry I never told you it's just that you never really gave me the chance." Kagome said. Hojo hadn't really been listening to her, he was busy glaring at Inuyasha, who was still in his boxers.  
  
"Fiancé huh?" Hojo asked disgusted.  
  
"Yeah! What's wrong with that?!" Inuyasha grabbed the boy and lifted him off the ground.  
  
"Inuyasha! SIT!" Inuyasha fell to the floor and dropped Hojo who landed hard on his butt.  
  
"Hojo, you better leave." Kagome said as she helped Inuyasha up.  
  
"Uh...yeah." Hojo said as he raced out the door after a short gawking at his ears.  
  
"I'll kill you if you come back I swear!" Inuyasha was about to go after him but felt Kagome's hand on his arm and he stopped and turned to see her smiling.  
  
"Thanks again Inuyasha." Kagome said sarcastically and pulled him back inside.  
  
The next week Inuyasha and Kagome had gone back through the well and fought 3 demons and got 6 shards. The jewel was almost complete. Kagome had wanted to go back to her time to get more ramen and some other supplies. Inuyasha went with her. Jumping through the well they heard that Kagome's grandpa was back and yelling about Kagome getting married to a demon.  
  
"Hey Jii-san! Hi mom!" Kagome called and rushed over to hug her grandfather.  
  
"Kagome, my only granddaughter, you mustn't get married, you're too young and he's a demon!" Jii-san said.  
  
"I'm a hanyou old man and Kagome will marry me!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Kagome! Is he forcing you to marry?!" Jii-san asked and pulled her away from Inuyasha.  
  
"No Jii-san!" Kagome hoped he wouldn't try and stop her wedding.  
  
"I wouldn't force her to marry me!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome's mom walked back inside and Inuyasha wrapped and arm around her waist and pulled her to his chest.  
  
"Don't touch my granddaughter you demon!"  
  
"I can and I will! She's my mate now!"  
  
"How dare you defy me! KYAAAAA!" he slapped a seal on Inuyasha's nose to have it ripped off by the infuriated hanyou.  
  
"Damn you! What's wrong with me marrying her?!"  
  
Kagome had to get them to stop. She thought it would be easier to somehow tell Inuyasha. She knew there were certain signals and signs to tell your mate something without speaking. She thought and tried to ignore the still arguing men. Her scent! Inuyasha always paid attention to her scent! What scent would catch his attention best? Scared! She thought of all the times Inuyasha had been hurt and she had been attacked by demons. She was scaring herself and Inuyasha knew because his grip tightened and he held her closer. But he kept on arguing about houses and traditions or something. Kagome thought, what scent would work better than scared? Duh! Kagome started to think of all the times Inuyasha held her and how it made her feel. She thought about that night.  
  
That caught his attention. 'What? She's...she's' Inuyasha felt dizzy and his hand wandered under her shirt. Kagome smacked it away. Inuyasha whimpered in her ear and felt himself get weak in the knees. "Kagome..." He kissed her neck and growled playfully.  
  
"Hey! Get away from her demon!" Jii-san yelled, he pulled out some wards but Inuyasha just ripped them up.  
  
"Inuyasha, go wait for me up stairs." Kagome whispered and he nodded then ran up the staircase on all fours.  
  
"Kagome!" Jii-san cried.  
  
"Sorry Jii-san, he's my fiancé and we will get married. Now, I have to go upstairs for a little while so DON'T...COME...IN!" Kagome walked up the steps and left her grandfather with his mouth hanging wide open in shock.  
  
"Kagome? Where are you going in such a hurry?" Ms. H asked. She had been collecting dirty clothes from Souta's room.  
  
"Um, just in my room." Kagome slipped away through the door.  
  
"Is Inuyasha in there?" She asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"Um, yeah." Kagome blushed then shut the door. Ms. H smiled happily and went to do the laundry. 


	15. Baby Naomi

Inuyasha's 18th-15  
  
Chapter 15  
  
"Inuyasha? You okay?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Now why did you go and do that?" He said with a light laugh coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her and then jumped onto the bed, sprawling out over Kagome's giggling form.  
  
*  
  
"I can't believe you're letting her marry a demon!" Jii-san yelled at his daughter.  
  
"Dad, he loves her and will protect her better than anyone ever could. Why do you hate the boy so much?" She said while folding clothes and piling them in his arms.  
  
"Because, because...I don't want my granddaughter to marry a demon! And just as you said, he's just a boy!"  
  
"He's a half demon dad. I think they'd make a cute couple, I sure hope my grandchildren have his ears and didn't he once say he was much older than he looks?" She said dreamily.  
  
Jii-san gaped at his daughter in shock then 'hmphed' and walked up stairs to give Kagome her clothes. The problem was he forgot that Kagome told him not to go upstairs. He opened the door and...!  
  
"JII-SAN!!!" Kagome yelled and wrapped herself up in her covers throwing random objects at her grandfather. He glanced at Inuyasha who looked drunken with pleasure, then got defensive again.  
  
"Kagome! How dare you! You're not even married!!!" Jii-san yelled and Inuyasha woke from his drunken state and quickly got under the covers with Kagome to hide himself. Ms. H then walked in because of all the yelling. She passed by her dad and went and picked up Kagome's school uniform and Inuyasha's yukata from the floor, bed, desk, and other places. All she could think was 'Grandchildren, grandchildren, grandchildren.' She smiled at her screaming daughter who was using Inuyasha as a shield and had his ears pressed against his head. She grabbed Jii-san and closed the door leaving Kagome and Inuyasha crimson and staring at the door.  
  
"Um, that went well." Inuyasha smiled and went back to kissing her neck. Kagome was still mad and Inuyasha could smell her anger, she immediately relaxed in his hold though, even with the screaming from outside her room.  
  
*  
  
"DID YOU SEE THAT!?" Jii-san screamed.  
  
"MmHm." Ms. H walked around the kitchen making dinner with the old man yelling behind her.  
  
"Now she may be pregnant and she'll have to marry him!" He turned and thought to himself.  
  
"Yup, now they have to get married don't you think?"  
  
"Who?" Souta asked.  
  
"Grrr, I will allow it. But if he so much as hurts Kagome in any way I will seal him for eternity!"  
  
"Kagome's getting married?!" Souta asked again.  
  
"Dad, did you ever stop to notice the way he looks at Kagome? He loves her more than anything and has saved her life numerous times. If he could, Inuyasha would give Kagome the world." She smiled. 'I don't think this week was a good week to do this, if she doesn't want to get pregnant.' She giggled to herself for a second. Souta had given up and went back to his room and fell asleep playing Mortal Combat.  
  
Jii-san sighed angrily but knew his daughter was right, he did notice that Inuyasha has always been overly protective of Kagome.  
  
A few hours later Ms. H went upstairs to see why they hadn't come down yet. She opened the door and stuck her head inside. What she saw made her want to giggle but she held it back. Inuyasha had his arms around Kagome and they were both sleeping under the covers. Kagome had explained how Inuyasha knew feelings by scent a long time ago so she knew what her daughter had done to poor Inuyasha earlier. She walked over to them and was about to pull the covers up a little more when Inuyasha's eyes shot open and he started to growl at her.  
  
"Don't worry, I was just covering her up." Ms. H laughed lightly. Inuyasha stopped growling but pulled Kagome closer and yanked a leg out from under hers.  
  
"She's not cold." He rolled over with Kagome to face the wall. Ms. H tweaked his ears then left the room. She loved how he was so protective.  
  
Kagome groaned in her sleep when she felt Inuyasha's leg move but stopped when she felt him pull her around then nuzzle her close. Kagome was asleep but somehow knew her mother was there and didn't mind what she and Inuyasha had done, in fact Kagome always got the impression her mother wanted them together and would be disappointed if Kagome chose some one else. She heard Inuyasha purring lightly and fell back into a deep sleep.  
  
*  
  
"Kagome!" Hojo called the next day at school.  
  
"Hey Hojo, I'm sorry about Inuyasha, he's really too overprotective sometimes." Kagome told him but didn't smile.  
  
"Yeah, I noticed. Anyways, I just wanted to let you know that I'm happy for you, really. I thought I loved you but after thinking about it I believe I liked you more for your beauty, no offense. It was just a crush I had, you know?" Hojo gave her that warm grin that said ' I'm telling you the truth, just believe me.'  
  
"Thanks Hojo. He's really not that bad. He was just in a bad mood that day."  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm glad he's so protective of you. You deserve some one who really loves you like he does. Even if I was totally freaked out when he nearly killed me, I know it was to protect you. I got to go, see you around Kagome-chan!" Hojo yelled as he was dragged away by the crowds in the school's hallway. Kagome thought it was sweet how he still called her Kagome-chan. He was nice but he wasn't Kagome's type.  
  
(After school dinner 6:00pm)  
  
"Kagome! Remember your cousin Noki?" Ms. H asked passing the broccoli.  
  
"Yeah." Kagome gave her mother an odd look. Kagome hadn't seen Noki in at least 2 years.  
  
"Well, she's been sick with fevers and such for the past week and she was wondering if we would watch her daughter for a little while."  
  
"I didn't know she had a daughter!"  
  
"She's only 8 months old and her parents don't want her to get sick too. What do you think?"  
  
"Well of course! I love babies!" Kagome looked at Inuyasha who was sleeping with his head on the table snoring.  
  
"Good, I'm picking her up this evening on short notice but then I have to go with Souta to an open house at his school. Your grandfather is performing an exorcise on the other side of Tokyo so he won't be back until early tomorrow morning. I have to leave her with you and Inuyasha. Is that okay?"  
  
"Yeah, don't worry I know how to change diapers and heat milk and stuff."  
  
"I know, I'm taking you to the doctor soon anyways."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To find out if you're pregnant of course." Ms. H smiled.  
  
"Oh...What?!"  
  
"Kagome dear, if you aren't then I will lock you in a small room with him until you are." She pointed to Inuyasha (still asleep and snoring with some drool getting on the table) and then laughed at her daughter who was redder than an apple but Kagome nodded her acceptance to seeing a doctor. Inuyasha woke up and heard the last comment.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked rubbing the drool off his mouth.  
  
"I'm going to take Kagome to the doctor's to find out if she's pregnant." Ms. H said happily.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha turned to face her. "Lift up your shirt."  
  
"WHAT?!" Kagome crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Just so I can see your stomach." He moved closer to her as she lifted her shirt looking hesitantly to her mother who was just as curious as to what Inuyasha was doing.  
  
He sniffed a little around her stomach then pressed an ear to it and smiled. There it was, two heart beats, one Kagome's and the other, their pup. He picked her up and set her in his lap. He smiled at ms. H. "She is." They just stared at him like he was crazy.  
  
"What do you mean I am?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Your scent changed a little and now I can smell a new scent, kind of like yours, but more of me, it's probably a male pup. I can hear another heartbeat but it's very faint." Inuyasha said and kissed her. Kagome stared off into space with a goofy grin. Ms. H was jumping around screaming 'grandchildren'.  
  
"We're still going to the doctors in a few days though. To make sure it's okay and everything." Ms. H said and patted Inuyasha's head then left to call all her friends.  
  
"I can't believe we're having a baby!" Kagome fiddled with the knots on his haori. "Inuyasha, what are we going to name him?"  
  
"I dunno." His voice was muffled because he was biting at her neck gently, making sure he didn't puncture the skin though.  
  
"Well, we have 8 or 9 months to figure it out." Kagome put a hand on her neck telling him to stop nipping her. He whimpered but obeyed.  
  
"Do you not like it when I do that? I'll stop if you want me to." He rested his chin on her head.  
  
"No it's not that. I was just thinking about the baby."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Well, doctors here wouldn't like the fact that our baby is a little different, like he might have claws or ears. I think I'll have to go back to the feudal era and give birth." She leaned heavily on his chest.  
  
"If that's what you want." He slipped his hand under her shirt and ran his claws in light circles across her stomach.  
  
"Kagome, I'm going to get the baby so don't go anywhere." Ms. H called from the front door. She grabbed her cell phone and mumbled something about calling every known family member.  
  
"Okay!" Kagome called to her mother and got up to put the dishes in the sink to clean later on.  
  
She walked back over to the table thinking Inuyasha was still there. When she didn't see him she started looking around the house until she came upon the living room. He was sprawled out on the couch with the remote in one hand flashing through channels at lightning speed. Finally he stopped when Kagome walked over and took the fire rat haori he had taken off. She came back and watched her Inuyasha get frustrated when he couldn't find a show he liked. He just laid on his side with his white undershirt and red pants.  
  
Kagome walked back in and sat in front of him but not blocking his view. She wanted to stay in her time for as long as possible before the birth, but she questioned if Inuyasha would let her. "So...when are we going shard hunting again?"  
  
"You're not." He stopped flicking through the channels and made his point clear. "I will not put jewel shards before my mate and unborn pup. You will relax and stay in the village or here."  
  
"Does that mean you'll go shard hunting without me?" Kagome smiled as his ears drooped a little, she reached forward and rubbed one. He immediately began to purr and pulled kagome down on top of him, holding her waist. Kagome laughed and rubbed both ears now making Inuyasha so happy his leg started shaking. (You know, like when you rub a dog's belly.)  
  
"I won't ever leave your side when you're in this condition, or after the birth, or when we die. I'll always stay with you." He said between loud growls of pleasure she rubbed an overly itchy part of his ears.  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha!" Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. She lifted her head and smiled to him. "You said you heard another heartbeat?"  
  
"MmHmm. Sounded kind of funny but there was definitely more pounding sounds than one. Actually, there could have been 2 or 3 heartbeats that I heard." He smiled widely and rolled so he was on top of her. He nipped at her neck once again noting what made her shiver more. He didn't lose control so easily anymore but always felt it nagging at him in the back of his mind.  
  
(7:30pm)  
  
Inuyasha was in the middle of rubbing up against her when the door swung open and both their names were called. They ran to the front of the house and found Ms. H holding a lightly crying infant. She was placed in Kagome's arms and the child stopped crying a little, well, it was still crying. Ms. H told Kagome some baby stuff but Inuyasha just stared at the infant who's face was soaking with tears.  
  
"Okay, you got it all, I have to go, Souta's in the car, oh yeah! You have to tell him about your baby when we get back."  
  
"Yeah I will." Kagome instinctively held the child closer. "Oh mom! What's her name?"  
  
"Oh yes! It's Naomi. I got to go dear, have a nice time Inuyasha!" Ms. H waved bye but he was still staring at Naomi with wide eyes.  
  
"What is it Inuyasha? Have you never seen a baby?" Kagome laughed but it didn't catch his attention at all. Kagome walked closer to him.  
  
"Can I hold her?" He asked. Kagome smiled and instructed him on how to hold a baby, she was surprised when Naomi stopped crying the second she was in his hold. Once he had the child in his arms, Inuyasha walked back to the TV room and sat in the rocking chair. He crossed his legs and not once took his eyes from the child. "Youkai pups aren't anything like this."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, an inu youkai looks like, what do you call them? Dogs?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And Neko youkai look like Buyo."  
  
"Oh I get it." She smiled at the baby and it grabbed onto her finger. 


	16. SHE BIT ME!

Inuyasha's 18th-16  
  
Chapter 16  
  
She Bit Me!  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome came and sat next to him on the couch.  
  
"Hm?" He smiled at the child but looked up at his mate for a quick second.  
  
"Um, why didn't you ever have kids?" She bit her lip hoping she didn't sound rude. Inuyasha knew she meant Kikyou.  
  
"I never found the right women who would raise my pups. I never fell in love with anyone before you." He started to rock in the chair when Naomi started to cry lightly again. He hushed her back to sleep, it was amazing to Kagome, how he could be so gentle. He was always gentle with her, but this was a baby, a human baby and Inuyasha was as strong as a thousand men, yet, he could be so calm and mild with an infant this small and weak.  
  
"I think you'll be a great father Inuyasha." Kagome smiled at him when he lifted his head up and looked a little shocked, she patted her stomach and giggled as he blushed.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"You will be! Look at you now, you're so...tame and relaxed with her." Kagome motioned towards the child in his arms. "She loves you Inuyasha, that baby already knows that you would protect her with your life."  
  
"I would do that for any child Kagome."  
  
"I know, even though you're mean and abusive towards Shippou I know you would never really hurt him. I know you wouldn't let anyone else hurt him." She hugged Inuyasha and sat in his lap and he placed Naomi on her lap for her to hold. Naomi squirmed around in her arms a little.  
  
"I'll be right back." Kagome said and after a few moments and gave Naomi back to Inuyasha who gratefully took her in his arms.  
  
"Were are you going?" he asked. "OW!!! SHE BIT ME!" Inuyasha cried and pulled the baby from his chest. Kagome laughed a bit but stifled it to a giggle. "Kagome! feed her." He raised the child up to her and rubbed his abused chest.  
  
"I will. I have to go get her food." Kagome finally stopped laughing.  
  
"What are you talking about? Just feed her in here." He looked up at her still holding Naomi up, who was giggling at how high she was in his arms.  
  
"What do you mea...Inuyasha! I can't feed her like that!" Kagome figured out what he meant. He wanted her to naturally feed the child. 'What an idiot.' She thought.  
  
"Why not? How else is she going to get fed? She has no teeth!" He made it sound like Kagome was stupid and this was obvious.  
  
"I know that! In this time we feed them with bottles too."  
  
"Oh,...okay."  
  
"Come with me. I'll show how to warm up some milk and feed her." She turned but couldn't hold back a smile.  
  
Inuyasha followed a little blush creeping to his face. When they got down stairs Kagome hurried around the kitchen and Inuyasha sat at the table watching her. It made him want to laugh at how she moved so fast like the baby was starving. She showed him that to check if the milk was too hot you put a drop on the back of your hand. She did so and said it was warm but not hot, just right. Kagome held Naomi's head up as the child suckled the bottle.  
  
"You take her and try now." She handed the baby over and he took her in his arms then sat down on the couch in the living room next to the now awake Shiro and Kagome followed.  
  
Hesitantly Inuyasha lifted the bottle to her mouth and grinned when she cooed and drank again. "So in your time you use bottles instead?" He asked.  
  
"Some women do, not all though." She leaned her head on his shoulder and yawned.  
  
"Tired?" He asked her with a hint of playfulness.  
  
"MmHmm." She smiled. He always knew how she felt.  
  
Inuyasha moved swiftly and laid on his side with Kagome facing him on her side. He laid Naomi and Shiro between them and held up the bottle still. Kagome wrapped her arm protectively around Naomi and fell asleep.  
  
'She will make a great mother.' Inuyasha smiled and tossed the now empty bottle to the floor behind Kagome. Shiro jumped off the couch and slept on the floor. Inuyasha cuddled up to his mate and the small human baby and though he wasn't sleepy or tired, drifted off into a light slumber.  
  
A few hours later Ms. H and Souta came home and woke up Inuyasha when they called his and Kagome's names. He saw Souta looking for them as he ran past the sliding doors. Inuyasha whispered to him to get the kid's attention. Souta stopped yelling and waved his mother over. Ms. H came in with a blanket and put it over the three.  
  
"Want me to take her?" Ms. H asked and was reaching for Naomi but stopped when Inuyasha growled.  
  
"No, we're fine." Inuyasha brushed a piece of black hair from Kagome's face.  
  
"Okay. How was it? She wasn't crying too much was she?" Ms. H tucked the blanket under Kagome.  
  
"No, she was fine. You were only gone for 2 hours, why do you worry so much?" He asked annoyed. He just wanted to be left alone with Kagome and Naomi right now.  
  
"She's a baby and that's my daughter, you'll understand in a few months." She smiled and led Souta out of the room.  
  
"Hm." Inuyasha sighed sleepily.  
  
"Night Inuyasha!" Souta called. Inuyasha waved him bye then fell asleep again.  
  
The next morning Inuyasha woke up to find both Kagome and Naomi gone. He leapt up and ran into the kitchen hearing his mate's laughter. To his surprise Jii-san was laughing as well. Everyone was huddled around the counter eating breakfast. Kagome was holding Naomi and feeding her with the bottle again and Souta was scribbling on what looked like one of those 'home-work' things.  
  
"Morning Inuyasha!" Souta cried happily then ran out the door with a strange looking bag on his back. Inuyasha turned back to Kagome as she too ran out the door.  
  
"Bye Inuyasha! I have to go to school but I'll be back soon I promise." She kissed him bye and he lightly touched her stomach before she was off again. Inuyasha walked over to the counter and sat next to Jii-san and Ms. H.  
  
"How are you Inuyasha?" Jii-san asked a little gruffly.  
  
"Fine." Inuyasha didn't feel like getting into an argument today.  
  
"Good because you are going to help me clean around the shrine." Jii-san smiled.  
  
"Let the boy have some breakfast first." Ms. H handed Inuyasha a plate of ham and some other fried meats. He ate it hungrily and thanked her for the food before following Jii-san out of the house. Shiro followed barking at everything that he passed. 


	17. Here Comes the Sickness

Inuyasha's 18th-17  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Here Comes the Sickness  
  
"Get that broom over there and sweep the porch, then inside the well house, and wash the windows with these and some rags." Jii-san instructed while pointing at the things he was speaking of.  
  
"Why do I have to clean the windows?" Inuyasha whined.  
  
"I am an elderly man boy!" Jii-san stuck out his chest as if proud of his age. "I am not as strong as a used to be, and if you don't then I will not allow you to marry my granddaughter." He stomped away back into the house where Inuyasha heard Ms. H tell him to do the dishes. Inuyasha smirked, he would rather clean the entire shrine then do dishes.  
  
An hour later Inuyasha walked back into the house to take a nap. Climbing around the house was the most exhausting thing. Jii-san had also made him re-paint the well house and trim some bushes around the yard.  
  
Inuyasha walked in the kitchen following the smell of ramen. Ms. H smiled at him and set a large bowl down in front of him which wasn't there for long. The phone rang and Ms. H hurried to get it. Inuyasha was finishing his 3rd bowl of ramen when Ms. H called his name frantically. He rushed to the front door where she was standing with a coat and told Inuyasha to hurry and get in the car.  
  
(In the Car)  
  
"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked as he struggled with the seatbelt and was slapped against his seat when Ms. H burned rubber and sped out the driveway.  
  
Ms. H screamed at a bus load of young children as she almost ran them over like bowling pins as she ran a red light crossing the intersection. Inuyasha huddled in the back seat clinging for dear life, digging his nails into the leather of the car seats for support.  
  
"The school's clinic called and said she was throwing up. She's getting the side affects of pregnancy."  
  
She nearly ran over a few elderly people as she turned to Inuyasha, "How you doing back there Inuyasha?" She glanced around the back seat but saw no sign of the hanyou. "Inuyasha?" 'I hope I didn't lose him back there at that intersection.'  
  
"I'm down here." A small voice called from under her seat. Ms. H jumped slightly and looked under her chair to see Inuyasha with his ears pressed to his head and his claws gripping into the floor.'  
  
Inuyasha glared at her fearfully and she looked back up to the road, skidding across a sidewalk, nearly missing the corner of a large building. People jumped away and screamed as the crazed woman sped down the sidewalk then back on to the road.  
  
Ms. H turned a sharp corner and skidded to a halt in front of the school office. "We're here Inuyasha." 'That had to be the fastest drive to school ever.' Inuyasha thought as he shakily stood up form the car and stretched his cramped muscles before rushing into the building after Ms. H.  
  
(At the front desk.)  
  
"The clinic is that way ma'am." The receptionist yelled after the running boy and mother. They must've known each other because Ms. H turned and smiled.  
  
She turned when they came to the last door on their right and entered quickly, startling the nurse. Inuyasha scanned the room and spotted Kagome sleeping on one of those blue beds with the paper stuff on them. He ran over to her and checked her over for any injuries. Nothing. Good.  
  
Kagome sensed a familiar and comforting presence next to her and lifted her tired eyelids to see Inuyasha wearing some of the clothes and the hat they had bought at the mall that one day. She smiled and he turned back to her face to see her. Immediately he had her in his arms. Kagome relaxed into his grip but felt the all too familiar queasy feeling in her stomach. She shot up from the bed and covered her mouth while running into the bathroom. Inuyasha sweat dropped as he heard the worst gagging noises coming from Kagome.  
  
"Will she be alright?" Ms. H asked the short, red haired nurse.  
  
"Yes, but I must ask her some questions before she leaves." Kagome stepped out of the bathroom and gave everyone a weak smile. Inuyasha went over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. He whispered something in her ear that made her blush immensely and made the little nurse even more suspicious.  
  
"Kagome, are you feeling better?" Ms. H felt her forehead and sighed in relief as Kagome nodded her head and smiled. "The nurse has to ask some questions before we go but then we're going to the doctor's office right after okay?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." Kagome giggled as Inuyasha rubbed his face into her neck.  
  
Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha (who had an arm around her waist) and listened as the little woman asked, how long have you been feeling ill? When was your last time of the month? How much do you weigh, and so on. The last few questions were a little personal and Kagome was glad Inuyasha didn't really understand a lot of it. The nurse glanced up and asked the last question. "Are you sexually active?"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in shock. She wasn't expecting this question. She looked over at her mother frantically. Ms. H only nodded her head and smiled, obviously thinking of grandchildren. Kagome sighed and looked at Inuyasha who gave her a loving smile. This comforted her greatly and she looked back at the nurse.  
  
"Yes." Kagome immediately turned red. The nurse nodded and smiled at Inuyasha knowingly. She had already checked off the 'Yes' box the second he had walked in and held her.  
  
(Yet another fearful car ride later)  
  
"Higurashi, Kagome?" A man read off a small clipboard.  
  
"Yes." They walked into the back room were the doctor scribbled on some papers while his assistant took Kagome's blood pressure and some blood samples. Inuyasha didn't like the needle they put in her arm but Kagome whispered it was okay only loud enough for him to hear. Inuyasha grunted but watched carefully making sure nothing hurt her.  
  
The doctor went though the exact same questions and again Kagome blushed as they came upon the last. The doctor then 'Oo'ed knowingly. Her put a small round metal object on Kagome's stomach, moving it around every once in a while. Inuyasha growled low as the doctor touched HIS mate. Kagome jabbed him in the ribs lightly to stop his growling.  
  
A few minutes and tests later they were leaving the building and getting back in the car.  
  
"Are you okay Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as they sat in the back seat.  
  
"Yeah, fine now." She leaned her head on his shoulder and started to doze off. Inuyasha still being a little freaked out about his last few car rides stayed wide awake and aware. Ms. H was going the normal speed now and kept glancing back at her daughter, sleeping in her fiancé's arms.  
  
"She's asleep." Ms. H informed Inuyasha.  
  
"I know." Inuyasha smiled at his soon to be mother in law. He shifted Kagome's body around until she was laying her head on his chest and between his legs. Inuyasha leaned against the door to the car, Ms. H didn't seem to mind they weren't wearing their seatbelts. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome and laid his chin on top of her head, taking in her scent.  
  
Ms H giggled but stopped when she got a glare from Inuyasha in the rear-view mirror. She was still smiling though. Then a thought came to her. Kagome would never answer this, but Inuyasha might.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Ms. H called to the back seat.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"How many times have you two been together? Like in bed together?" She looked at him through the rear-view mirror again. Inuyasha blushed immensely.  
  
"uh...wait, why do you want to know?"  
  
"I was just curious as to when my baby girl turned into a woman." Ms. H sighed and started to giggle again. This was pissing Inuyasha off, she always laughed to herself.  
  
"What's so funny?" He asked and lifted Kagome's slipping body back into his lap.  
  
"I was just thinking about my grandchildren. I hope they have your ears."  
  
"...Why?"  
  
"I love your ears."  
  
"But it shows that I'm a hanyou, a lousy half breed, I don't even know why Kagome loves me, she could get so much better."  
  
"Inuyasha! Never say such things! You have protected her and saved her life numerous times correct?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You love her more than any other person ever could?"  
  
"Definitely." He smiled and kissed her hair.  
  
"Then she couldn't possibly find any better than you." Ms H gave him a stern look. Inuyasha smiled at her and nodded his head. Ms. H smiled back and thought about what she would get for the baby shower.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome stirred in his arms.  
  
"Yes?" He leaned forward so she could get up easily.  
  
"...nothing. Just glad you're here."  
  
"Hm." He smiled against her lips.  
  
"Jii-san? We're home!" Kagome called.  
  
"I'm here, I'm here." Jii-san was in the living room watching TV.  
  
"Hey old man." Inuyasha smirked through the doorway. Jii-san gave him the glare of death.  
  
"Where were you for so long eh?" Jii-san asked as Kagome came in the room and sat next to her grandfather.  
  
"We went to the doctors office." She smile as he looked at her, then to Inuyasha. "I had a few tests done but they won't get results back for a while." Kagome kissed him on the cheek then ran out to help prepare dinner.  
  
Souta came jumping down the stairs and ran to Inuyasha. Souta dragged the poor hanyou upstairs to play some video games.  
  
"Kagome, where will you and Inuyasha live after the babies are born?" Ms. H asked as she added some seasoning to the pot on the stove.  
  
"I don't really know, we hadn't thought about that yet. Oh! I have to tell Souta about the baby." Kagome ran up the stairs and into her brothers room were Inuyasha was obviously winning at Tekken or something. "Souta, Inuyasha and I have some important news for you."  
  
Inuyasha looked up at her and then realized that they hadn't told her little brother yet. Souta was ignoring Kagome so Inuyasha turned off the Playstation thing. Souta glared at them but listened.  
  
"Souta, I'm going to have a baby!" Kagome gripped Inuyasha's arm a little tighter.  
  
"...REALLY! YEAH! I'm gonna be an uncle, I'm gonna be an uncle!" Souta chanted for a while then stopped and turned to his nee-chan. "Is Inuyasha the father?"  
  
"...yes."  
  
"COOL!" Kagome sighed in relief. She really wanted Souta to be okay with this. Inuyasha smiled at her and started to kiss her neck and rubbed his hands around her stomach softly when, "DO THAT IN YOUR ROOM!" Souta screamed. Inuyasha flattened his ears but laughed lightly at the boy's act.  
  
Kagome stopped laughing all of a sudden and ran out of the room and into the bathroom. Inuyasha rubbed her back soothingly. 


	18. Why do you have dog ears?

Inuyasha's 18th-18  
  
Chapter 18  
  
(1 day later)  
  
Kagome ran to the front door to answer it and was greeted by her 4 friends, Ayumi, Yuka, Eri, and surprisingly, Hojo.  
  
"Uh, hi guys." Kagome smiled.  
  
"Hey, we were wondering if you and Inuyasha would want to come shopping with us." Eri asked. They all nodded in agreement.  
  
"Hold on a second." Kagome said and ran upstairs to the sleeping hanyou and shook his shoulder lightly. "Inuyasha, wake up. My friends are here and want to know if we would go shopping with them."  
  
"Ugh, fine, only if it doesn't take the whole day." He sat up and caught the clothes Kagome was throwing to him. He put on the black pants and grabbed the tight red shirt. Kagome seemed to like the red shirt because it showed off his chest a little. She ran downstairs hearing her mother greet them all.  
  
"Thank you Ms. H." They all said as Kagome's mother offered them fresh cookies.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha said he'd love to come, he's just...um..." She didn't want to tell them he was getting dressed, but they already knew she might be pregnant, sooooo. "He's getting dressed."  
  
"OOOHHH no he's not." Ayumi said and pointed behind Kagome.  
  
Kagome turned to find Inuyasha standing in the doorway with only a pair of pants on. She blushed madly as he walked up to her, kissed her, then glared at Hojo, who turned away to avoid Inuyasha's gaze.  
  
"Oh Kagome dear, tell your friends the news." Ms. H smiled and then left the room humming.  
  
"Well, what's the news?" Yuka asked.  
  
Kagome glanced at Inuyasha, he smiled to her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind while gently pressing his hands to her stomach, which was a little larger than normal. Her friends looked at her stomach, then to Inuyasha, then to Kagome.  
  
"OH MY GOSH!" They all yelled in unison except for Hojo. "Kagome! Are you pregnant?!"  
  
"Yeah." Kagome smiled and rubbed one of Inuyasha's ears, making him purr lightly, no one seemed to care.  
  
"AAAHHH!!! I knew you would be!" The three girls jumped up and down happily and pulled Kagome from Inuyasha's grasp, hugging her and asking when the baby will be born.  
  
Inuyasha didn't bother listening and walked over to the counter where Hojo sat. He plopped down in one of the stools and put his head on the counter.  
  
"You're lucky to have her." Hojo said. Inuyasha looked up at the boy.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I have to ask though."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why do you have dog ears?" Hojo looked to the top of Inuyasha's head where his ears twitched then pressed down flat when the girls squealed.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened in worry, what was he supposed to say? Kagome might not want her friends to know he was half demon. 'Great.' He thought and looked over to Kagome, who was surrounded by her friends, they all had hands on her stomach trying to feel the baby move, it was way too early for that though. He looked back at the expectant Hojo and took a deep breath.  
  
(Dun, dun, dun!!!!!!) lol sry this one was short but I like making short chaps every once in a while. K .....um....ya bye. I already have chapter 19  
done so no suggestions! 


	19. Interrogationnot really

Inuyasha's 18th-19  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Interrogation-not really  
  
Author's note: Sorry all, I have been on vacation. I've been getting all  
your reviews telling me to update soon but my aunt only had aol version  
5.0! AAAAHHH!!! Ya…. Well, I'm uploading 2 chapters today so …be happy?  
  
Inuyasha was about to reply when Kagome and her friends came over. She sat in his lap and squealed happily. "Let's go, guys!" she said, and they got up and left the house.  
  
Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that Kagome interrupted the conversation between him and Hojo. 'Thank the gods that I didn't have to answer that question,' he thought to himself. He just hoped that Hojo would forget about the ear ordeal.  
  
They got in Kagome's car; Inuyasha in the passenger seat, Kagome in the driver's seat (duh), and her friends in the back seats. As they drove to the mall (the place that all males lived in fear of) Kagome's friends wouldn't shut-up about the baby.  
  
"How long has it been now?" Eri nagged from the backseat. "Yeah, when will the baby be born?" Ayumi joined in. "Kagome, what was it like when you and Inuyasha—" Yuka was immediately cut-off when Kagome gave her a death glare in the rearview mirror. "Um, sorry. Just curious," Yuka said quickly, trying to keep a straight face.  
  
Hojo sighed; the poor guy was sitting right between them. Inuyasha pitied him for sitting right next to a bunch of screeching girls. He shook his head and Kagome gave him a small grin.  
  
When they finally reached the dreaded mall parking lot of doom and began to walk toward the even more dreaded mall of death and despair, Inuyasha sighed. It was just the beginning of their excruciatingly terrifying, torturous, and long trip. Hojo could sense the terror that lay before him as well; he was not ready for this, but he was prepared to die an honorable death if he could.  
  
The guys walked a little further behind Kagome and her friends. Hojo seemed to have forgotten about Inuyasha's ears and Kagome had put a hat on his head before they got out of the car. Inuyasha had almost forgotten, Kagome's friends already knew about his ears, they were too ditsy to really realize it was kind of strange.  
  
"So, you used to like Kagome?" Inuyasha asked out of boredom.  
  
"Yes, but I do not believe I loved her as you do. She was more of a good friend, still is." He grinned at Inuyasha. "I see you two got to know each other quickly though.." Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"We've known each other for a year, I just never realized I loved her for a long time." He thought about what he was telling this human boy, why was he being so open with everyone nowadays anyway? Oh well, who cares, Hojo couldn't do anything to him or Kagome.  
  
"Hm. I'm glad she has you, even if you are a little overprotective." Hojo laughed as Inuyasha glared at him.  
  
"Oh! Let's go in here!" Ayumi yelled seeing the Burdines sign. Hojo groaned but followed. He looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"A clothes store." Hojo said and noticed Inuyasha's ears droop a little and show underneath the hat, but Inuyasha quickly readjusted it. Which reminded him of what they were talking about at Kagome's house. He thought it best not to bring up the subject since Inuyasha didn't seem to want to tell him. 'Maybe they're just fake and got glued to his head or something, they sure do move a lot though.'  
  
"You guys can go get some food if you're so miserable here you know." Eri said as she noticed the guy's gloomy faces. They cheered up at the thought of leaving and rushed out of the store.  
  
(In the food court)  
  
"Ah! Pizza!" Hojo said and got 3 slices. Inuyasha took out some of the money Kagome's mom had given him and told Hojo he didn't know this country's currency very well. Hojo bought him 3 slices as well and gave back the change. They headed over to a table and waited for the girls.  
  
"Go ahead, try it." Hojo said and took a big bite of his pizza. Inuyasha looked at his plate but took a bite also finding it delicious. Hojo could only watch in horror as Inuyasha seemed to swallow his food all at once.  
  
"You know it's not very polite to eat so fast."  
  
"Hm? Oh, sorry." Inuyasha frowned at the thought of his own manners.  
  
"It's okay. Anyways, when are you and Kagome going to get married?" Hojo asked.  
  
"Um, Ms. H said something about the end of the month, and it's going to be at night." Inuyasha knew it was going to be the night of the new moon so that her family wouldn't get suspicious of his ears.  
  
"Hm, that'll be nice, but it's still 4 weeks away." Hojo looked up to see Inuyasha yawning wide then noticed something in his mouth. Were they fangs? "Um, Inuyasha, why do you have fangs?"  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha quickly shut his mouth and acted as if he had no idea what Hojo was talking about.  
  
"Your teeth, they were fangs." Hojo insisted, he squinted his eyes at the terrified look on Inuyasha's face.  
  
"Inuyasha! Come here will you?" Kagome called from the store's entrance. Inuyasha silently thanked her and hurried off to Burdines. Hojo sighed knowing Inuyasha was hiding something but threw away their plates and followed them in.  
  
"Try this on okay?" Kagome handed him a blue shirt with a dragon wrapped around it. Inuyasha was shoved into a dressing room and came back out with it on.  
  
"Spin around." Ayumi cheered. Everyone stared at her and she sat back down in a chair.  
  
"It's fine, okay, let's go." Kagome said. Inuyasha went back in and got his red shirt back on then Kagome paid for it and they left.  
  
(In the car 4 hours and a lot of bags later.)  
  
Inuyasha sat in the back next to Hojo, cramped between Ayumi and Eri. Yuka sat in the front this time and was talking about what they had bought, lots of baby clothes of course. Eri and Ayumi had fallen asleep with their heads propped up against the windows, only Hojo and Inuyasha were awake in the back seat.  
  
"Sorry." Hojo mumbled as he pushed Ayumi's head off his shoulder. He reached down into his pocket, the one closest to Inuyasha, and pulled out a pocket knife. Hojo stared at it for a second the tried to put it back in his pocket mumbling, "I've been looking for this." Inuyasha grabbed it from him and smelled it. Hojo watched a little shocked as Inuyasha sniffed it.  
  
"What is this?" Inuyasha asked, holding it up to Hojo's face.  
  
"Uh, it's a pocket knife, be careful with it though, it's very sharp when the blade comes out."  
  
Inuyasha turned it over in his hand then pressed a small latch and dropped it in shock as the blade popped out at him. It scraped by his chest leaving a darker splash of red and a small cut in his shirt. Hojo grabbed the knife and Inuyasha pulled his shirt off to see the cut.  
  
Kagome and Yuka were still talking when all this happened and didn't notice anything.  
  
Hojo saw the small cut and asked if he was okay and said he was sorry. Inuyasha waved him off and said it was no big deal, he wouldn't die. Inuyasha sighed heavily and leaned his head back against the seat, drifting off a little, still holding his shirt in his lap. Hojo took his chance and looked at his new friend's bare chest to see the cut, he wanted to make sure Inuyasha didn't need a tetanus shot; who knows how old that blade was.  
  
What Hojo saw made his breath catch in his throat. The small line on Inuyasha's chest was slowly but surely disappearing. He watched on as the only thing left was a little dried blood and that soon was gone as well. Hojo gulped, then decided to find out what Inuyasha really was. He didn't want to play spy or anything, he was just going to ask Kagome later, then if she didn't answer, he would corner Inuyasha and make sure there were no interruptions. The guy had fangs and dog ears for crying out loud!  
  
Hojo shook Inuyasha's shoulder as they pulled up to the driveway. Eri and Ayumi woke and awed at Inuyasha's bare skin. Inuyasha blew them off and leapt out of the car, following Kagome and wrapping an arm around her waist, whispering in her ear, making her blush.  
  
Everyone followed the two lovers inside as Kagome handed all her bags to Inuyasha to take to her room. Hojo took this chance and went with Inuyasha up the stairs. Hojo noticed Inuyasha's ears flick backward when he followed, now he knew those things were real, he managed to get a glimpse behind Inuyasha's hair and noted that there were no regular ears there.  
  
"Why are you following me? I'm just bringing her bags to her room." Inuyasha said and opened Kagome's bedroom door.  
  
"I want to know what you are." Hojo said firmly as he closed the bedroom door and glared at Inuyasha, who seemed to cower in fear. Inuyasha turned away.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You have fangs, and dog ears! No regular ears! Tell me what you are!" Hojo insisted.  
  
"I can't." Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest; still has no shirt on (YAY! SRY CONTINUE.)  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I need to ask Kagome." Inuyasha said and moved for the door. Hojo jumped backwards and in front of it blocking Inuyasha's way. Much to Hojo's surprise Inuyasha's ears perked up and he smiled. "She's here." Inuyasha said as the door flew open.  
  
"Inuyasha, Hojo? Oh, there you are, come on………wait what were you doing in my room?" Kagome put her hands on her hips and glared at the two guys.  
  
"Hojo wanted to know why I have fangs, and dog ears Kagome." Inuyasha said. Kagome's eyes bugged out and she hesitantly turned her head to Hojo. 


	20. sleepovernot really

Inuyasha's 18th-20  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Sleepover…..not really  
  
"Kagome! Kagome!?" Ayumi peeked her head in the door. Hojo sighed , another interruption. "Come on you guys! Kagome's mom made us dinner!"  
  
They all rushed back down the stairs, Hojo still glared at Inuyasha with curiosity. Inuyasha tried to ignore him through dinner.  
  
(After everyone has left; 11:00 pm)  
  
"I'm going to bed, you two should soon too." Ms. H said and went to bed.  
  
"Okay mom!" Kagome called and walked into the TV room where Inuyasha was watching some movie. When she sat next to him she noticed that he was drooling all over the place.  
  
"Inuyasha, you may be a dog hanyou, but that does not mean that you have to slobber all over the rug!" she stated. "Hey, are you listening to me?" She looked at him as he stared straight forward, his eyes bugged out and his mouth dripping with nasty, disgusting, smelly, slimy gunk also known as DROOL!  
  
She sighed and turned to the TV to see what he was so intrigued with. Her eyes grew wide with disgust when she saw a naked lady laying on a couch on the TV. The movie, of course, was the world's sappiest movie: Titanic! Dun, dun, dun!  
  
"INUYASHA!" she screeched and he broke out of his trance and looked at her in surprise. "Oi Kagome! I didn't see you sitting there!" he cried, giving her a stupid, sheepish grin.  
  
She whacked him upside the head and turned off the TV. "Ow! Why the hell'd you do that?!" he yelled, rubbing his head. She shook an accusing finger in his face. "You are soon to be my wedded husband and the father of our children, so I cannot tolerate you watching stupid, sappy chick-flicks, especially with naked women in them!"  
  
With every word she said, he shrank his body deeper into the couch. He was deeply embarrassed. "Do you have anything to say for yourself, oh dear husband of mine?" she hissed in a dangerous tone. He gulped and managed a weak smile. "Sorry?"  
  
Her expression turned soft when she saw how cute he was when he was absolutely terrified of her. She squealed and hugged him hard enough to break a few ribs. "Apology accepted!" she squeaked in his ear. He rolled his eyes. "I'm going to bed Inuyasha, you coming?"  
  
Inuyasha stood up and followed her down the hall and up the stairs to her bedroom.  
  
'Wait till she see's her new bedroom.' Inuyasha thought with a smirk.  
  
"Let's go back to your time tomorrow." Kagome said as she dug out a pair of pajamas.  
  
"Feh, fine…we haven't told them yet!" He turned to look at her.  
  
"Yeah I know. I feel kind of bad about that. It's been almost a whole month since we've gone back."  
  
'You haven't gone back in a month.' "They'll be too happy with the pup to remember." He laid back on her pillow, realizing how not tired he was he grumbled and rolled onto his side.  
  
Kagome went in the bathroom to get changed. She might be pregnant and engaged, but she still had her modesty. In the bathroom Inuyasha could here the gagging sounds of her throwing up again. 'Why is it called morning sickness when she usually throws up at night?' He wondered.  
  
Inuyasha smiled when she walked out and stood sideways in front of the mirror. She lifted her shirt slightly and rubbed her hands over her slightly larger stomach. A normal passerby wouldn't be able to tell she was pregnant but she was convinced that she looked fat. Inuyasha must have noticed the glare she was giving herself because he came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Kagome…you're beautiful." He whispered in her ear.  
  
"Inuyasha!" He jerked his head away from her loud voice but didn't take hi hands from her stomach. "Oh, sorry," Kagome now whispered. " But that was the first time you ever complemented me!" She kissed him fully on the lips. ( She had turned in his arms to do this) After she pulled away and took a breath Inuyasha regained his grin.  
  
"I should do that more often." He said then laughed at the blush that crept onto his mate's face. She snuggled into his haori. He walked them over to the bed and pulled back the one sheet that lay there and got in.  
  
Kagome wanted another blanket but felt too lazy to get one so she just tried to get warm by Inuyasha. His haori was rough and she was cold.  
  
Inuyasha felt her body being over taken by a shiver so he pulled away from her and untied the few knots that held his fire rat coat closed. He then crawled back to Kagome's side and wrapped her up in the folds of his inner haori, knowing it was much softer than the outer layers of his clothing.  
  
"How'd you know?" Kagome smiled up at him as she felt her chilled skin heat up against Inuyasha's bare chest.  
  
"I always know when you're cold." He said and ran his hand through her hair. "I would always put my haori over you after you fell asleep and take it back when someone woke." He whispered.  
  
"You're really sweet when no one's looking." 'It's a funny feeling, being taken into his haori, it's warmer than you'd think.' Kagome thought.  
  
Inuyasha was happier than any other hanyou alive, he had his mate, with a pup to come, and was accepted by more people than he would ever had imagined possible. Kagome's breathing slowed and he listened to her heart beat for a while until the familiar noises of the night made his senses dull and his mind wonder into oblivion. (Sleep)  
  
At about 4 am Inuyasha woke to the sound of feet approaching the open doorway. He growled protectively and sat up, crouching over Kagome's sleeping form. He waited for the person the appear.  
  
Souta peeked his head in. Inuyasha immediately stopped growling when he saw the boy he considered family. Souta had been crying and smelled of sweat.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Souta asked as he rushed over to the bedside and kneeled down.  
  
"Feh, jump in kid." Inuyasha said and pulled the covers back to allow him between Kagome and himself.  
  
"Thanks Inuyasha…" Souta said and snuggled close to his sister.  
  
Right when Inuyasha was about to fall back asleep, he heard the small whine from the floor. He cursed the whining and hoped for it to go away. But it only got louder.  
  
Not wanting the sound to wake up his mate, he looked over the side of the bed to see what was making the noise. There stood a whimpering white ball of fuzz.  
  
"Shiro." Inuyasha patted the bed and made a dog-like sound letting Shiro know he was welcome in Inuyasha's 'territory'.  
  
The little dog crawled up next to Souta, who unconsciously wrapped his arm around Shiro. Everyone was now asleep except poor Inuyasha.  
  
'Jeeze, the whole family's here…family.' Inuyasha held them close, wrapping his arms around them all, and allowed him self to drift off with the comforting feeling of finally being accepted. '…mine.' He thought then fell asleep. 


	21. i'm Pregnant

Inuyasha's 18th  
  
Chapter 21  
  
I'm pregnant  
  
"KAAGOOOMEEE!!!" Sometimes Kagome swore Shippou could fly as she dropped her bag just in time to catch him in her arms. "You've been gone for 25 days!" He cried into her shoulder.  
  
"Oh Shippou, I'm sorry………here, look in my bag." Shippou eyed her curiously but jumped down grabbed a bag of chocolates and leaped right back into her arms.  
  
Inuyasha hadn't said a word yet, he picked up the huge yellow bag and followed closely as the three walked back to the village.  
  
Shippou talked mainly about himself and the things he'd collected while they were gone. They came upon the welcoming village and were greeted by Sango throwing Hiraikotsu at the lecherous monk.  
  
"Kagome! You're back!" Sango ran to her friend and hugged her tightly. Before Kagome could politely ask her not to squeeze her stomach, Inuyasha had Sango's arms and pried her off. "Hey! Inuyasha! I can hug her!" Sango yelled.  
  
"No you can't." Inuyasha said gruffly.  
  
"………"  
  
"Let's go to Kaede's and give her a chance to answer." Miroku said cheerfully. He noticed that Kagome wasn't wearing her normal uniform but a baggy shirt and jeans. Miroku also noticed how protective Inuyasha was being. 'I wonder…' he grinned evilly.  
  
Kagome was still talking to Shippou when they walked in the hut.  
  
"Ah, Kagome, welcome back." The elderly woman smiled. Inuyasha whispered into Kagome's ear and she laughed. Everyone in the room was a little shocked, Shippou and Kirara, being able to hear, grew disgusted looks on their faces. (lol just imagine what they could have said! Lol!)  
  
"SO what's the important thing you had to tell us all?" Sango asked. They all sat down around the small fire pit. Sango sat next to Kaede and Miroku close to Sango, who eyed him questioningly.  
  
Inuyasha say down but instead of having Kagome sit next to him, he grabbed her arms and pulled her down onto his lap, resting his chin on her shoulder. The room went silent, all now understood what the important news was. They all now knew why Sango was pulled off of Kagome by Inuyasha, why she shouldn't hug her friend so tightly, and why Inuyasha seemed way too protective of her.  
  
Once again, Inuyasha whispered something to her ear, only this time, Kagome smiled at him, then turned back to the others with more confidence.  
  
"I'm pregnant." She waited for their reactions.  
  
~silence~  
  
~small smiles~  
  
~laughter and ~~soft~~ hugging~  
  
~a growling Inuyasha~  
  
"Congratulations Inuyasha, maybe now I can get Sango to give me one." Miroku patted his friend's shoulder.  
  
"Perverted ******* ***** **** ********** ********" Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
It was a good thing Sango didn't hear what Miroku had said or he might not be with us today.  
  
"I can't believe this! Oh Kagome I'm so glad for you!" Sango bounced around happily.  
  
"Yes, my blessings Kagome." Miroku smiled.  
  
"Ye are young, with a quarter demon on the way." Kaede spoke to herself, making sure Inuyasha heard her though. His ears twitched and he nodded to Kaede knowing what she meant.  
  
"So, who's child is it?" Miroku joked around.  
  
"It's mine you fool!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Inuyasha! He was just kidding." Kagome sad and made him sit back down. Inuyasha pulled her back down with him, glaring at the smirking monk.  
  
"If you even think of touching her…." Inuyasha started. Kagome twisted in his iron grip and started to scratch his ears.  
  
Almost immediately Inuyasha began to purr. He leaned forward, kissed her then rested his head on her shoulder. Kaede motioned for everyone to get out of the hut. Shippou made a small complaint but when he saw them kissing he rushed out.  
  
Inuyasha noticed they were gone and got a smirk on his face. He was in a small room with his mate, no one else was around, and it was early in the day so neither of them were tired. 'Perfect.' He thought.  
  
Kagome stopped rubbing his ears, much to Inuyasha's displeasure. He growled playfully and nudged his face to her neck, begging her to scratch some more. Kagome laughed as he tickled at her neck. She scratched his ears again, noting that he fell right on top of her.  
  
"Jeeze Inuyasha! I got to know how much you weigh." She laughed as he kissed her collar bone and she felt him losing his control.  
  
"Kagome……….?" He questioned her, asking permission to go on. He lifted his head to look her in the eyes.  
  
Kagome was a little surprised, in Kaede's hut, the middle of the day? She saw the stripes that started to fade onto his cheeks and his eyes burned with a passion. She smiled and nodded her head, a little embarrassed still that they were mates. 


	22. Get dressed!

Inuyasha's 18th-22  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Get dressed!  
  
~Tap tap tap~  
  
"Whaaaat?" Inuyasha moaned unhappily.  
  
"Can we come back in?" Sango's voice was followed by snickers, whispers, and a loud thud.  
  
"Hold on!" Kagome yelled. She pulled herself from under him and ran around putting on her clothes. Kagome opened the door with an embarrassed grin. Inuyasha pulled the covers over his still bare body, glaring at Kagome for opening the door.  
  
"I hope we didn't intrude on anything." Miroku beamed with glee from his spot in the corner.  
  
"Feh." Was Inuyasha's reply as he covered his exposed legs as Kaede walked in and stared, kind of shocked, at Inuyasha just sitting in a pile of HER rumpled blankets, totally naked.  
  
"Child, ye should get dressed." Kaede said with a hint of disapproval in her voice.  
  
"I can damn well wear what I want when I want to wear it hag!" He yelled.  
  
"Sit!"  
  
~Wham~  
  
"Don't talk to Kaede-sama like that." Kagome scolded.  
  
"But they interrupted us!" Inuyasha whined.  
  
"Ugh. Tonight Inuyasha, tonight." Kagome couldn't help but smile as Inuyasha smirked and gazed off towards nothing in though then agreed. "Now, are you going to sleep there tonight?"  
  
"Maybe." Inuyasha grinned.  
  
"If you're not then get dressed."  
  
"Fine, I'll sleep here." He crossed his arms smugly and snuggled back into the covers. Everyone sighed.  
  
"Inuyasha, it's hours until nightfall." Kagome pointed out. "Get dressed."  
  
"...fine!" He got up and got dressed, then sat by Kagome's side to eat.  
  
~In the next 3 weeks they searched all across the land and found 7 shards. Inuyasha seemed a lot stronger now that he had Kagome, his mate with child. Any and all the demons they faced went down within hours and they each had one shard. Kagome had gotten over the morning sicknesses at least.......  
  
SHORT CHAPTER I KNOW BUT I'M WROTING A LOT OF STORIES ALLL AT ONCE AND I'VE BEEN IN THE HOSPITAL SO DON'T KILL ME! LOL 


End file.
